Medals of Harmony (Hiatus)
by Chronos Hatter The Time Scribe
Summary: One bad day was all it took for Zen's life to fall apart, matters only became worse as he now finds himself in an alternate world with what seem like magical girls. If that wasn't enough it seems that the Greeed are real in this world and it's up to him to become the new OOO's (Crossover with the Marouz MLP verse)
1. Chapter 1 Medals and Magical Girls

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any of the series or charcters of my little pony frienship is magic or Kamen rider. All those belong to their respecitve company and creators. The only thing I own is my own OC Zen.

I was inspired to write this after reading the Fic Frienship is Timeless by Seanzilla115 and Kamen rider Zer0 and their challenge for trying to write something similar in the autohrs notee in chapter 16 I think. Also credit to the talented Mauroz who's comic I've been a fan of since I found it, which was the bases for the twos own story.

This is my first Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. I will try to write more when time allows it.

Until then enjoy,

PS. If anyone is wondering what the cover image is, it is my avatar and charcter of my own creation the DDT or Disco Dancing Turnip and might appear in future chapters.

Pps: sorry if I forgot anything this is my first time doing something like this so I most likely messed something up, but don't we all?

Chapter 1: Medals and Magical Girls

Flames, that's all Zen could see as the smoke rose into the sky in front of him. Five bodies lying on the pavement in front of him, charred to a crisp. To most these bodies would be unidentifiable, but for him, he knew them all too well, the large one to the left was his father, the one beside it his mother. Just a bit away was his older brother's corpses, and to the right of that where his two older sister's bodies. It was a stupid mistake, an accident. He had been running late to college and didn't notice that he had accidentally hit something in the kitchen as he left. As he was too excited to show the new rider belt, he had gotten on holidays to his friends. It was the new Complete Selection Modification OOO's Driver. He had all the medals in a pouch in his smaller bag, the belt, the two buckles and the scanner were in his bag along with his computer. He had just finished his lectures for the day when the call came saying that his family had died and his house had exploded.

That evening he was sitting in an empty bedroom in his aunt's house, reading some Kamen rider fanfiction and messing with the belt as he tried to think about what had just happened. With a sigh, he sat up and walked towards a Mirror which was long enough that his whole body was reflected in it. He saw his messy dark brown hair, his square shaped glasses sitting in front of his brown eyes, he was wearing a purple short sleeve t-shirt with a buffalo like creature on it made up of dream catchers and a pair of black sweatpants. He also noted his figure which was a bit thinner than before due to him not eating very much the past few days and going for several runs to clear his head. Taking the toy belt from the table he put it on his waist, picking out a red, green and yellow medal from a pouch which kept all the medals in. The medals all had a golden ring on the outer edge, and each depicted a different animal on it. The Red medal showed a hawk, the green a grasshopper and the yellow a tiger's face.

"They wouldn't want me to wallow in despair like this; they would want me to move own to continue my path of life. But every time I try to move forward I can't help but feel a weight in my heart stopping me from moving forward. Though looking at these maybe I can start by trying to act a bit like Eiji and start trying to help people" he muttered as he looked at the medals in his hands. "It'll be a start; I hope that they can be happy wherever they ended up," Zen said as he took the medals and slotted them into the belt, a strange glow began to emit from them and the medals still in the pouch. Before he could react, he was engulfed in a bright flash of light and him along with the pouch was gone.

As the light cleared, Zen now found himself in the middle of a park. It was dark out, and he noticed that his driver had gone from a toy to only a solid stone version of the buckle and was now in his left hand, while his medal pouch was in his right. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he heard a feminine voice speaking. "I have many names, but you may call me Luna…" he quickly looked around to find its source and happened upon a pair of girls. One had dark coloured skin and dark blue hair and a headband with a horn on it resting on her head. The other had magenta purple hair with a few lighter stripes of colour. Both were wearing a school uniform composed of a white shirt and a red skirt.

The only difference was that the blue haired one was wearing a yellow sweater over her shirt. With little else to do, Zen walked over the to girls shouting out to get their attention. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?" he asked. Both girls turned towards him in surprise, though the blue hair girl seemed a bit more curious about him. "Who are you and how are you not frozen like the rest of this city?" The blue hair girl asked. "My name is Zen, and what do you mean by frozen? I literally just appeared in the park a few seconds ago like magic as a bright light kidnapped me from my bedroom, and I know for a fact that there is no park near me that looks anything like this, so once again where am I?" he replied back to her.

"You are in ponyville, and I'll deal with you in a minute, but first I will harvest this girl's spiritual energy," the blue hair girl said as she rose up into the sky a dark blue glow surrounding her and a pair of dark blue winds appeared on her back. "Great, apparently I dimensioned hopped to a world with magical girls, I hope what I think happened to the belt did" Zen muttered as he quickly grabbed three medals from the pouch before turning to the purple haired girl. "Mind this for me," he asked tossing her the pouch. She caught it much to her surprise as Zen moved in front of her.

"I don't know what's going on, but it clearly looks like you are trying to attack a girl who has no visible way of protecting herself. Seeing as fate brought me here, I won't leave her alone" He said with a bittersweet tone as he looked up to the girl who had risen into the sky. "Since you've chosen to interfere then your fate is sealed, though answered me this first why is there such a look of sadness in your eyes, also as I feel you should least know the name of your destroyer I am Luna the princess of the night" she replied. "The look is because I just recently lost everything I cared about, and I won't be destroyed tonight, after all, I'm just a passing through Kamen rider" he replied putting the stone driver onto his waist.

Just like in the show the stone fell away revealing the one he knew, and the belt shot out forming around his waist. Both girls were surprised at seeing this not expecting this stranger to have such a thing. He then proceeded to place the medals he took into the driver; they were the three he was messing with before he had gotten teleported. The medals sat in the belt in the order red, yellow and green. He knocked the belt down so that it now sat diagonally downwards from right to left. Taking the scanner from his side, he slid it across the belt, and suddenly a large voice shouted out.

" _ **Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba**_ _!_ "

As the belt sung out the tune, three rings of various circles surrounded Zen circling around him until they each stopped at the images which match the medals in the belt. The red one over his face, the yellow one over his chest and a green one over his chest. He was now in mainly black armour; the head had a hawk theme design with a red colour, the arms were now yellow with a set of tiger claws on his arms, his legs having green colouring with a design similar to a grasshopper. Bringing it all together was a large circle emblem on his chest divided into three parts. The top part had a hawk similar to the one present on the taka medal, below it in the centre sections of the circle and by far the biggest had a large yellow tiger face from the Tora medal and on the bottom section was a green grasshopper designed similar to the image on the bata medal. Both girls looked at surprise at the change in the appearance of the boy.

"What are you?" Luna asked. "I am the inheritor of the multi king regardless of the bastard he was, and I am the new Kamen Rider OOO's, let's dance princess" Zen replied as he charged forward. Zen was surprised that the method of how to use the suit's ability seemed to be inputted directly into his brain, but he wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. Using the bata legs he jumped up towards Luna, unleashing his Tora claws to strike her. The blows connected with her causing her to be knocked back to the ground.

"So much power, but no spiritual energy present, how?" Luna questioned as she got back up. She then unleashed a large blast of energy which hit Zen knocking him back towards the purple hair girl. "Are you alright?" She asked as she looked at him in worry. "I'm fine, the suit just takes a big toll then I thought on me, you wouldn't happen to have any similar abilities to her which could help in the battle?" Zen asked hopefully. "Yes, I think I have one, but I don't know how effective it'll be due to me only teaching them a few hours ago, I'll need a few minutes to charge it up" the girl replied. "Good, I'll distract her while you get working on that" Zen said as he shot forward again towards Luna. 'Shit, none of the medals that allow me to fly, have a reliable weapon to use outside of the full combo, I hope purple can get the spell ready quickly" Zen though as he once again jumped towards Luna.

Unknown to any of them a pink haired girl watched from the side eating a bag of popcorn. "To think a real Kamen rider would appear in our town this is so awesome, I wonder what kind of party I could hold for him," She said to herself as she watched the fight. Though as she watched she noticed that a stray energy blast from Luna was flying towards the purple haired girl. "Twilight" she shouted jumping forward knocking the girl out of the way. "Pinkie?" Twilight asked as she looked at her savour. "Another fool interrupting me, begone" Luna shouted as a magical tendril wrapped around Pinkies neck and tossed her to the side. This seemed to cause twilight to snap. Her body was surrounded by a more powerful purple aura, and a purple headband with a horn appeared on her head along with a pair of bracers appearing on her wrist. She then shot a powerful blast of rainbow energy towards Luna. Zen seeing this smirked under his helmet. "Hey Luna" he shouted getting her attention. "What do you want boy?" she asked. "Just wanted to know how the rainbow tastes" he replied. "What do you mean by that?" she asked just as the rainbow blast hit her.

As the smoke caused by the attack cleared, Luna was still standing there but looked significantly weaken from the attack. Though on their side Zen knew he wouldn't be able to fight for much longer as he would definitely collapse in unconscious the minute he undoes the transformation and looking at twilight he saw that the attack had drained most of her energy. Before anyone could react a bright light engulfed Luna and moved into the distance with her, though Zen could swear he heard a woman's voice asking him to look after twilight. Though it was at this moment his body finally gave, and the transformation broke, and he fell to the ground and collapsed into unconscious. The two girls quickly rush over to him and begin to check him out.

Unnoticed by both was a purple cloaked figure who stayed hidden behind a tree. "So that is the new OOOs, he is so empty a perfect vessel and the blue haired one, so much rage but also an emptiness, I will grant both three of my medals and see which will destroy this pathetic world, though with the right push I could make them work together, the medals connection with one another should help. Though it is interesting that the boy is already in possession of three of my medals though it does explain why three of them have vanished recently, they still respond to my call, that means now is the perfect chance" the figure said cheerfully. He simply snapped his figure, and three purple lights rose from the pouch containing the medals and shot into Zen's back, neither of the girls noticing this happening due to their attempts to pick him up.

Though the figure in purple wasn't the only one who was watching what had just happened in the park, another figure watched the entire battle through a camera hidden on a nearby lamppost. The camera connected to a screen within a large building just near the centre of Ponyville with a large sign on the front which read Kougami Foundation. The screen was located in a large office on the top floor. The room held several other screens displaying different parts of the city; it also was furnished with a large desk near the window, a couch, a small coffee table near the couch and an old gramophone which was playing Happy Birthday throughout the room. At the desk stood a man in his early forties dressed in a red suit and wearing a white apron whipping a bowl of cream.

"Happy birthday to OOOS" he sang as he took cream from the bowl and spread it on a cake which sat on the desk. He then took a small thin piece of rectangular white chocolate which had the words happy birthday OOO's written on it in milk chocolate. He placed it on the cake while smiling. "To think two glorious births on one day, I'll need to get Dr Maki to speed up work on that project, now then Cadence my dear who's birthday is next on the list?" he asked as he looked over to the couch where a young woman in her early twenties sat in a pink dress, her hair was a mixture of purple, magenta and yellow. "Father, it is Mr Robertson's birthday next, but shouldn't you be more concerned with the Greeed escaping and the destruction to the art museum?" she asked as she took a bite of a piece of cake that was sitting in front of her. Beside it a similar cake to the one her father had just finished making.

A white chocolate piece with the words happy birthday Greeed written on it with chocolate. "Do not worry my dear, OOOs will be able to handle it, and we already have ride vendors all over the city and I'm planning to send Goto and Sunset to meet with the new OOO's as soon as possible to give him his birthday present and introduce him to what my company has to offer, though it's unfortunate that there has been no sign of the bird greeed, I was hopping that he would become a temporary guide for the new OOO's but, as they say very few plans survive first contact" he said with a laugh. This did little to reassure Candace, as while her father's jolly attitude is usually okay, his view of allowing certain things to happen and certain other decisions tended to not sit well with her, though she knows he tries to do things for the greater good. He certainly got a lot better when he met and befriended the archaeologist who discovered the casket if she remembered correctly her name was Celeste, and she became one of the main players in setting up stuff to help OOO's in the coming battle with the greeed. With that, she sighed as she glanced over at a screen showing a burning building with a sign outside of it showing it to be an art museum.

Meanwhile in an abandoned building in the cities less busy district four partially armoured figures sat around discussing something. "Our Core medals are missing, and the traitor Ankh is nowhere to be seen," one of the figures said. His armour seemed to be themed after various insects for his upper sections though his lower body was bear with only what looked like black bandages covering his legs. "Uva, I agree with you that it might be Ankh, but we also can't say it wasn't the purple man, I remember him taking some of the medals as we were sealed due to the stupid fool OOOs mistake" another of the figure replied. This one had a more feline appearance, and like Uva, his lower half was lacking armour and had was a similar state.

"Correct Kazari, he was suspicious. We also have to worry about Garrar I happened to come across some of his notes just before our attack on OOO's, and it mentioned the idea of using core medals to turn a human into a greeed, if he had succeeded then he could still be living to this very day. But I suggest one of us makes a Yummy, in order to gather medals and investigate the surrounding area, we are all still weak from those centuries in the coffin" the only female of the group replied, her armour and appearance where themed after sea life and was mostly armoured except for her upper chest which was only covered slightly by her cloak and black bandages. "Mezool, Hungry" the fourth figure spoke as he walked over to the sea themed being. He was quite large and only had armour on his leg and face with the hole of his upper body bare except for the black bandages wrapped around them. "Of course, Gamel," Mezool said with a motherly tone as she summoned a few grey coloured coins from her body and gave them to Gamel. "You shouldn't do that too much Mezool, we have to avoid wasting too many cell medals," Uva said as he looked over towards her.

"I know, though seeing as the seal is missing I suspect that there is a chance there will be a new OOOs, so I suggest we take our human forms when we go out searching for hosts. Though I have an idea about that" She answered as she took a seat on a crate which was in the room. "What may that be?" Kazari asked as he glanced over in curiosity. "Well, I was thinking that me and Uva both make a yummy, I will do mine discreetly to gather us cell medals, while Uva will have his try to draw attention towards it so one they will be less likely to notice mine and two if there is a new OOO's it has a chance of drawing him out and allow us to see which medals he does have" Mezool explained. "Interesting, it sounds like a good plan and will at least net us enough medals to keep us going and see what medals the new OOOs, if there is one, has," Kazari said in a happy tone, and if one could see his mouth it would most certainly be grinning. "I agree, I already sensed a decent desire that will suit our need on the way here, also keep to our human guises, so we don't alert OOOs," Uva said as he left the building, his body changing to his human form which was hidden by the darkness of the room.

"I also already have a target which will not seem out of the ordinary due to any irregular behaviour caused by my yummies," Mezool said as she too left the building, Gamel following behind her as they both took human form. "I think I'll go see how much this world has changed, and maybe see if I can find the bird and maybe trick him into aiding me," Kazari said as he too left the building.

Meanwhile back with Twilight and Pinkie, they had managed to convince Twilights parents that Zen had protected Twilight from some street punks, though the hits he took had overtaken him after the attackers had been pushed back and he fainted. Somehow they bought it, and the pair had placed Zen in a spare room in the house. Twilight and Pinkie now sat in the room waiting for him to wake up. While they waited, Twilight and Pinkie looked at the driver, and medals Zen had with him. Pinkie tried putting the buckle on, but it didn't form a belt as it had done for Zen, she gave up after several tries, Twilight, on the other hand, had recognised some of the medals from her sister's old notes and had been digging through the few still in the family possession to see if she could find out anything about it. Though she had very little luck and guessed those particular notes were still with her sister, she tries and asks about in the next magic lesson she had with her.

As the night grew late, both girls drifted to sleep, with both the inspection of the items and fight draining the greatly. So much so that they both had fallen asleep in the guest room Zen had been put in, not having the energy to make the trip back to Twilight's bedroom. But as they slept a dark purple glow emitted from Zen and he flicked into a more monstrous form resembling a dinosaur, but as he flickered back to being human, his appearance had changed slightly.

His once dark brown hair had now turned dark purple; his eyes now contained flecks of colour in a similar shade. His figure had shrunk slightly, going from nineteen-year-old body to one that looked around sixteen. But that wasn't the only thing to change, his once slightly tubby belly and slightly unfit body had changed into a far more fit and healthy body. His tubby belly being replaced with a start of a set of abs and if he were awake, he would realise his vision had also been restored to twenty, if not improved from that.

At the same time on the other side of the world, on a small island, a figure stood dressed in a dark blue cloak which covered most of their body, from behind them the purple figure who was watching the fight of OOO's and Luna earlier began walking forward a small chest in his hands. The blue cloaked figure quickly turned around revealing her identity as Luna. "Who goes there?" she asked priming her magic for an attack. "I mean you no harm, princess of the moon, I've simply come to grant what is rightfully yours in accordance with the third prophecy" the figure spoke as he stopped a few feet away from Luna. "A third prophecy, I've never heard of a third one existing, I know of the red moon for telling me achieving my vengeance and the second heralding the return of the beast of darkness, what is this third prophecy," Luna asked as she cautiously regarded the figure.

"It states that two chosen by the invincible power, a king and a princess shall unite and through their power, the eternal night shall vanquish the being of chaos in place of the bearers and the two shall rule forevermore. I have lived for many centuries my dear princess looking for the ones who would fulfil this prophecy, the king is the boy you have fought the heir of the power of the multi king and his portion of the invincible power already sleeps within him. The only reason he fought you tonight was because of his noble heart, seeing your conflict with the young miss sparkle as a person abusing their power to attack a defenceless foe, his heroic nature caused him to step in. But if given a chance I know you could easily make him sympathetic to his cause. For you see once I witnessed your power in the battle I knew for sure that you where the princess the prophecy spoke of, as such I brought with me the power that is rightfully yours" he spoke as he brought forward the box he was holding and opened it. Inside were three medals, each had a golden rim and here coloured different shades of purple, each depicting a different dinosaur. The three dinosaurs the depicted where a Pteranodon, a Triceratops and a Tyrannosaurs Rex.

"These are the invincible power; they are just coins what power could they grant me?" Luna asked as she looked judgingly at the medals. "My dear princess, it was coins like these which granted the boy the ability and armour to stand toe and toe against you in his first ever fight, it was coins like these which created five immortal beings who if they had all of their specific coins could very well be unstoppable to all but the boy so long as still had some medals. If you allow these coins into your body and allow them to mix with your own powers and the eventual powers of nightmares which I sense you could eventually gain accesses to, no one could stand in your way if you mastered the power, except for the boy, but even if he would stand against you they would also grant you the ability to destroy the medals he would use against you. With a strong enough control, you could use the set of these which is currently hibernating in his body to make him your slave if you can't make him willing join you" the figure retorted. Luna feeling that while he was still hiding something knew what he said about the power of the coins in front of him wasn't a lie. "I will accept your gift; how do I allow the coins into my body," she asked him curiously.

"Like this," he said as he snapped his fingers as the medals glowed and came to life floating out of the box and shooting towards Luna. She didn't have time to react as they entered her body and released a burst of energy as the began to mesh with her magic. The shock shot through her body, causing her to weaken and begin to slowly fall unconscious. Like Zen, her eyes had gotten flecks of dark purple in them, though no other physical changes except for a slight flicker in appearance like Zen had to a more monsters form which seemed themed after the dinosaurs on the medals.

"Sleep tight, young princess when you awaken you shall be more powerful than before, I have left with you some notes on some of the more unique abilities these medals will give you, as well as some information on the beings of medals I warned you about, and if would like to know my name you may simply call me Giru" he said as he dropped a tattered journal by Luna and vanished back to Ponyville. As he arrived at his personal base, he began to laugh. "Two perfect vessels, soon this world shall meet its end and all desire shall be destroyed if she really believes that stupid made up prophecy I gave her OOO's will be safe enough for a while so the medals in him can do their job. I've got to say creating two new anti-desire greeed to destroy the world, good job me. Though it doesn't really matter either way even if both overcome the medals corrupting qualities with a strong desire I can still turn OOO's or the princess into a medal vessel to destroy this pathetic desire filled world, if they don't work I still have four other greeed which I could trick into becoming a medal vessel. Now let's enjoy the show" Giru said with a soft cackle as he began to look over the rest of his plan for the coming months.


	2. Ch2 Buildings, Yummies and explanations

Disclaimer: All characters and shows belong to their creators and the companies that own them, I do not own any of them. I only own my own Oc and the DDT. Enjoy

Medals of Harmony Chapter 2: Buildings, Yummies and explanations

Uva walked into to the hospital in his human disguise, searching for his target. His human appearance looked around twenty years old, with slick back black hair. He wore a green leather jacket over a white t-shirt, with several different black belts around his waist and a pair of black jeans. He knew his target was here, he had sense them when he first escaped from the coffin with the others. It was for a human who was just a bit away from where they emerged. He had such a greedy desire wealth. The human desired vast amounts of it, in many forms. He knew that the yummy made from this desire will mature into something large and destructive. Which suited his current need quite well.

The yummy will grow and then seek out the core medals creating destruction as it did. If there is a new OOO's, the yummy would find him by sensing the core medals on him, or if he was unlike the old one, he might try to use the medals and the seal to stop the yummy. Either way it worked for him, as he would stay hidden and watch its progress, and when it finds or meets OOO he should learn some of the medals he has, though as much as he wanted to he wouldn't attack the new OOO's right now he was still too weak from missing his cores and the lack of cell medals to attempt that yet.

No matter what his Yummy will serve as a distraction for Mezool as anyone who might know about them in this era will focus on the more obvious attack and wouldn't notice Mezool's yummies long enough for them to get a good number of cell medals, better yet they might never notice if her target desire is such that no one will notice the change caused by her type of Yummies.

As he finished thinking Uva came across his target. Across from where he was standing two men where sitting. The first man was tall and lanky, with bushy hair. He had several bandages around several parts of his body, mainly on his arms and legs. A crutch was visible laying next to him. The other was smaller than him and was less injured, with the only visible bandage being wrapped around his head. Both men where currently dressed in hospital gowns.

"Listen here Marv, while the museum didn't work out as plan due to that mysterious explosion and those creatures, I already have a plan that will more then make up for the losses we suffered there," the bald shorter one said with a gleeful smile as he took out a rolled-up piece of paper.

"I don't know Harry, what if this one actually lands us in jail this time, I don't think I can survive in Jail" Marv stuttered as he got to the end.

"Don't be silly, with my plans we'll be far away from jail. It's simple here I already drew up a plan. Every month an armored van travels this route delivering fresh, unmarked notes to the Ponyville bank, there are several places on a route which we can set up traps to cause them some inconvenience which will allow us to withdraw the money from it. Just think Marv we'll be rich beyond our wildest dream set for life with no one can legally blame us for this" Harry said with a greed filled grin spreading across his face as he began to unfold the paper showing the plan to Marv.

Unnoticed by the two Uva had appeared behind Harry changing back into his more monstrous form a silver coin which looked like similar to core medal held in his hand. Marv who had just happened to glance upwards saw the insectoid monster standing over his friend. "Ha Ha Ha Harry Monster" he shouted pointing towards Uva.

"Marv what kind of medicine did this place give you there are no monsters in Ponyville they mainly appear in Japan and some of the larger cities near here" Harry replied disregarding his friends worry. It was at this moment Uva broth the medal near the back of Harry's head causing a coin slot to appear. He tossed the Medal into the slot which promptly vanished as a white glow emitted from Harry's back.

From the glow emerged a creature which resembled a mummy. Uva quickly went back into hiding as he prepared to follow the Yummy's path of destruction. "Harry, the bug man's gone, but a Mummy just came out from your back" Marv shouted as he stared at the Yummy.

"Marv, there are no mummies here, heck I'll just turn around, and there won't be any mummy," Harry said with a sarcastic tone as he began to turn around.

Only to be greeted by the yummy staring him in the face. "Mummy, Marv run" Harry shouted as he shot up and began to move as fast as he can to get away from the Yummy. Marv quickly grabbed his crutch as he hobbled after Harry.

Neither realizing that they had left behind the plans for the bank truck robbery. The Yummy picked up the plans and looked at them it new its first target to increase its cell medals. The plan its master wanted already in its head, and it will fulfill its duty.

Meanwhile over in Twilight's family's apartments guest room which was planned to be for when either her older brother or sister dropped in, Zen had awoken. He stretched as he sat up, a grogginess still presents in his body from the toll of his first use of the OOOs driver. After a quick rub of his eyes to get any sand out of them, he began to feel around for his glasses. He found them resting on a nearby table and quickly put them on.

He was then greeted by an unusual sight as his vision was distorted similarly to if he was wearing someone else's glasses. As he took them off to make sure they where his he noticed that his vision was completely fine. As in he now had twenty-twenty vision, which he hadn't had for years. He was around eight when he had first gotten glasses and had worn them ever since, as when he tried contacts all that lead to was him nearly poking his eye out every time he tried.

Putting investigating the why till he was more awake, he began to think through what happened. He had traveled through dimensions, so that meant either some omnipotent being sent him here, decade sent here, or reality just had a hiccup and him being here was a complete accident. Though he didn't really mind it as nearly everything he cared about was gone and it was his fault, though as he thought about it he found he could no longer remember exactly what he had done, he knew he was the cause of the incident, but the exact reason was gone from his mind, along with several other things. He didn't know what the other things were just that they were missing.

Though something had seemed to take their place. It was knowledge about various cultures from around the world almost as he had been traveling before he came here similar to Eiji from the show but that didn't make sense. It could be that the world was trying to make sense of him and this was just a side effect. He decided to leave investigating the memory issue to later when he would have more time as there were more important things to worry about.

The OOOs driver was real, and so were the medals. Which also means that the greeed exist and are currently out there plotting to create yummies to find their medals. It also means that it was his duty as not only a Kamen rider but also the one who holds the seal to stop them. Though maybe if the Kougami foundation existed in this world, he could figure out a way to make it, so he didn't have to destroy the greeed and help them become more like Ankh did near the end of the series. Well except for Kazari he can just burn in hell. There also the issue of Luna, this world had magic and there are magical girls such as the purple haired girl who he thinks is called Twilight at least that what he thought he heard the pink one call her during the fight. Well, he once complained about a boring life in his old world, this is probably just karma getting him back.

As he thought about this, his gaze drifted to the end of the bed where a still asleep Twilight and Pinkie where laying against the bed. "I should be thankful for them bringing me here, if they didn't I'd probably still be in the middle of the park. I'll make sure to protect them and everyone. I won't let another person die because I was unable to act, even if I must pay my life to make it so" Zen muttered as he tried to slowly move out of the bed so as to not disturb the sleeping girls.

That did very little for as soon as he made a move to shift his legs Pinkie shot up. "Twilight he's awake" She shouted so loud that Zen believed that she could have woken up the dead. "Pinkie don't shout so loudly; other people are still trying to sleep" Twilight muttered as she groggily rose up turning towards Zen.

"It's good to see you're awake; I feared that something might have happened after you collapsed like that, even though my dad couldn't find any wounds after he changed you into some spare clothes we had for when my older brother drops in" Twilight explained.

"That's because the reason I collapsed was due to the strain caused from using the belt for the first time. I'm not the fittest person, so the suit more or less pushed me to the limits. But I don't think it should happen again as long as I start training to deal with it. Though I think we both have questions and explanations for one another. How about we all get change, grab something to eat and then find somewhere more private to discuss this whole situation" Zen suggested.

"That makes sense; we'll go have our showers first, then I'll call you when we're both done so you can have yours. And in case you are wondering I left the pouch you gave me and that belt item you're used on the same bedside table" Twilight said as she left the room.

"I can't wait to hear your origin story Mr. Kamen rider," Pinkie said enthusiastically as she followed after Twilight. Zen let out a small laugh at that.

Her hyperactive personality was the exact opposite of him when he was younger. Hell, he would probably be the last person you'd think of being a Kamen Rider. He had the decent moral characteristics at least he thought he did, but he was never really fit enough to do half the stuff they did on the show. With a small sight, he left the bed and grabbed the pouch emptying its contents to see which medals he had.

In one swift motion, the medals spilled out onto the bed. He quickly organized the various medals on the bed into their respective combos. One organized he began to see exactly what combos he had. To his surprise, he still had many complete combos. He had the red, blue, green, yellow and orange combos.

Though the purple medals where missing which either means that they are still sealed in a container like in the show or a dinosaur greeed is currently on the loose. The latter being, the more worrying of those. He was also missing the special medals such as the rider medals, the imagin medal, and the shocker medal. Though he guessed that was because they wouldn't really make sense to exist. The rider medals where those riders in a sealed form and the other two came from to exist in an alternate timeline meaning that they couldn't exist yet.

The same reasoning could be reasoned for why the Super medals don't exist. Though he still had Poseidon medals which he hoped would mean he wouldn't have to deal with Poseidon, but if his luck of being sucked into another reality any clue he might just have an evil rider to fight. He also had the black Combo as well as the several new combos and stand-alone medals released in the CSM OOO driver minus the recolor black combo. Though it seemed that all the missing medals where replaced by various cell medals. They will definitely come in handy if the rider vendors exist here. He also was missing the shattered Taka medal. Seeing this made him wonder if Ankh was out there somewhere. While Ankh was a jerk in the show at times, he became a good friend to Eiji near the end. Though even if he was, it wouldn't matter as Zen knew he will most likely have to deal with lost Ankh if Ankh's body does still exist separately like in the show.

As he was about to start to put the medals back in the pouch, a strange noise came from behind him. Zen quickly turned around to catch what looked like a photo filter vanishing away, leaving behind a backpack which looked suspiciously like his old backpack. On the backpack was a note.

 _Dear OOOs,_

 _Thought you could use some of this stuff, I gathered some of your belongings from your old world, though expect that something might have changed due to world traveling. I also got a medal holder made like the one the other OOOs have though slightly more space to hold the medals. Also, I've set up somewhere for you to live, so you don't have to stay in the purple girl's house it should look familiar, Address on the back of the note._

 _Enjoy your journey_

 _X,_

Zen quickly read the note a few times before looking at the bag. "So, Decade does exist, I hope to god I'm not the cause of the shocker timeline coming to exist in this world. Decent movie but I do not want to live it." Zen muttered to himself as he opened the bag. Inside he found several of his items like the note said he would. This included his laptop which he had recently downloaded the complete subbed OOO's series minus movies onto. Also, his two USB keys which held several ideas he had for writing projects he was working on. There were also several books he owned and the medal holder.

He quickly took the medal holder out and zipped the bag back up and then brought the holder over to the bed. He opened it to find that it had several more pages than the one in the show. With little thought, he quickly placed the medals in in order of combos and must useful. Once he had done, he heard Twilight informing that the shower is free. He quickly grabbed the driver, medals and the change of clothes he had been left as he headed for the shower.

As Zen entered the bathroom he for the first time this morning saw himself in a mirror. "Holy mother of a French baguette, what the hell happened to my hair" he then saw the rest of the body. "What the hell happened to my body" he shouted causing the residents of the apartment to jump. Zen just looked in shock at his physical changes. Not only did he look younger, but his hair had also changed color, and he had far fitter figure than before. "Dimension travel, the ultimate weight loss program, now doing hair dying" Zen deadpanned as he did one more look over at the change before heading into the shower. He hopped the hot water would allow him to think straight.

After he got out, he had breakfast with the others promising to explain his outburst to them when they're doing the overall explanations. Once they were finished the group headed out to a secluded part of the park so they'd be able to test out Twilights new abilities and see if Pinkie could access hers when they're done with the explanation.

The group had arrived in a clearing near a small stream. A pair of twin Highrise buildings visible in the distance. Each of them took a seat by the river edge. "So, who's going first?" Zen asked before a silence could fall.

"I'll go first, then when I'm done you can give yours. Is that alright with you guys?" Twilight suggested.

"I'm fine with that" Zen answered.

"Okay with me" Pinkie replied.

"Okay, it started about a day or two ago. The evening after the first day of school a package from my older sister Celeste arrived. In it, I found the headband you saw me wearing, a set of six jewels and a book. Upon placing the headband on my head, I was shown visions and informed me that I and six others were the reincarnations of the six bearers of Harmony from another world. The ruler moved all the souls of their people to this world after a great evil plagued the land. According to the prophecy, I was told by my sister last night when she briefly appeared just before I fell asleep, during the coming December eclipse this evil will make its way into this world and destroy it. To prevent this, I need to find the six bearers of Harmony and together grow strong enough to stand against this beast. Though I was also told that another being would attack us during a red moon, which I believe was the girl that was in the park yesterday.

Though my sister says that she used a spell which should keep of Ponyville for the year as long as my sister also stays out of the city during that time. Pinkie I believe that you are one of these bearers, specifically the bearer of laughter. This jewel should grant you the power to summon parts of battle armor, though it's an incomplete form due to us needing to have all six elements activate for them to be properly used." She explains as she gives Pinkie a blue jewel in the shape of the balloon before continuing her explanation.

"you two don't believe any of what I just told you right?" Twilight asked as she looked at Pinkie who was examining her jewel.

"Of course, I believe you; you're my friend, why would you lie to me? Well then, I transform with this …. How do I do it?" Pinkie asked looking at the jewel.

"The truth is, it's not easy. I was only able to do it because you were in trouble.." Twilight began to say when she received a tap on her shoulder from Zen.

"What?" she asked

"She did it" he replied pointing to Pinkie who had just transformed.

Pinkie now had a white and blue headband on her head which had a small bust of a pink pony head on it. On her arms where a set of white bracers which had a large blue orb in them. "Look Twilight I've transformed," Pinkie said joyfully.

"But how?" Twilight asked a visible look of shock on her face.

"Maybe the jewels are powered by the concept their based on, hers being laughter being quite easy to find and it seems like she was already the very embodiment of it before ever meeting the element, where on the other side you've just started learning magic, so you've yet to tap into yet fully, but that's just a theory" Zen said giving his opinion.

"OOOH I can control water, nice" Pinkie said with a playful smile as she began playing with her new abilities.

"Well, Pinkie may you calm down, and de-transform so that I can give you two my story?" Zen asked.

The Pinket nodded as she undid her transformation and sat down beside Twilight. Once both of them were comfortable and, Twilight had calmed down from Pinkie ease of transformation.

"To start I should introduce myself I am Zen Regal, and I'm not from this world…"

"You mean you're an alien, are you going to eat our brains or probe us up the…"

"No Pinkie I'm not an alien. Secondly, brain-eating is more attributed to zombies then aliens, and also that is highly inappropriate and why are those the first two things that come to your mind with the word alien," Zen said stopping her from going any further.

He then returned to telling his story. "Now then as I was saying I'm not from this world, I'm from a parallel earth, at least I assume this is a parallel earth from the fact Kamen riders and magical girls were only things of fiction in my world."

"If you are from a parallel earth, then how did you get here? When is noticed you in the park you were just there surely there should've been something like a gateway or a portal which brought here when you arrived right?" Twilight questioned.

"Don't know because it was literally a split-second transportation for me, though I have some theories about what happened, either some Bastard random omnipotent being sent me here for their own amusement or someone got the dimension-hopping rider Decade to bring me here. I'm leaning more towards the Decade theory as he dropped off some stuff for me along with a map to somewhere I can hopefully crash until I get some kind of stable life set up here, though that might be a problem with the second thing I need to explain the belt" Zen answered.

"That's right, come on Zen tell us your origin as a Kamen Rider, I'll bet it will be so awesome, and then you can show us your cool bike, all the information about riders my sister found on her travels say that Kamen riders always have some kind of motorbike and has some kind of cool method involving a belt to henshin" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"In all honesty last night was the first time I ever transformed, before then my belt was simple a toy from the show about Kamen riders in my world. Don't have a bike yet that is something I need to check on in a bit. As for how I transform it involves inserting three different medals into the belt" Zen explained as he took out the medal holder and opened it to the page with the red, yellow, green, blue, grey, orange, black, and Poseidon medals. He then handed it to Twilight.

She took it from him. She and Pinkie then began to look at the medals. "They all have animals on them, is there a reason for that?" Twilight asked as she removed the Taka medal for a closer look.

"Yeah, it's the source of my powers created by order of a king from eight hundred years ago because he wanted to rule the world. But he needed a secret weapon which would be unstoppable, undefeatable. To do this, he had his alchemist work for many sleepless nights until they created the first step" Zen explained as he took back the holder and flipped the page and removed a cell medal showing it to Twilight and Pinkie.

"These are called Cell medals which allowed them to create golem-like creatures who would later be named Yummies, upon destruction they would produce more cell medals. Though in the long term they weren't very cost efficient to be of proper use. So the alchemist continued to work, and tried to infuse the traits of animals into the medals which they eventually succeeded in by creating core medals such as the one you are currently holding." Zen continued pointing towards the Taka Medal Twilight still held in her hands.

"They originally created five sets of medals based on five different groups of animals each a different color. The red medals where based on birds, the blue on marine life, the green were insects, the yellow felines, and the grey are mammals or more accurately heavy mammals. Each set was made up of ten medals, with each being made up of three types of medals with three copies of each and a fourth copy of one of them. From these medals, they created more powerful beings who would be considered like homunculi. But there was a further problem; they did not eat, did not sleep, did not move, they simply existed"

"You mean they didn't even party?" Pinkie asked in shock as someone not being able to party.

"No, they didn't so the king wanting to try and animate them and turned them to his cause removed one medal from each of them turning the complete set of ten to nine. This did animate them, but not in the way the king had hoped. The beings went on a rampage trying to fill the void left by the missing core medal, doing whatever they could to fill the void. Due to actions, they would be named as the Greeed by the people. It is a fitting name as the medals are believed to have been made from the pure desire" Zen replied.

"Then how did the belt come into play?" Twilight asked looking at the OOOs driver which was currently lying beside Zen.

"It was created to deal with the threat of the greeed, very little were effective against them. Swords would break, spells bounce back and no known weapon at the time seemed to do any damage to the greeed. So, the king ordered the creation of the belt or as it is actually called the OOOs driver. It could use the medals to grant the wearer weapons which could stand up against the greeed. The king used the belt the fight the greeed and took more of their medals from them weakening them" Zen answered.

"So, then he did something and use the driver to seal away the Greeed right, like a hero?" Pinkie asked.

"No, if you remember I said that the Greeed were created by the alchemist because the king wanted to rule the world. Well seeing how powerful the greeed where they king thought if he scanned all the medals at once he would become a god. But that is not what happened, upon scanning the medals he body became a coffin which sucked in the Greeed sealing them inside for the past eight hundred years. I believe that the driver appearing in my hands last night means that they are now free probably plotting to get their medals back and then devour this world" Zen finished.

"So, these guys are somewhere in the city and other then you we have little chance of actually doing anything to them?" Twilight asked as she handed back the medal to Zen.

"Most likely, I don't know if the elements of harmony might be effective against them, but I'm not willing to bet your lives on it, so leave the Greeed to me," Zen said with a slightly stand-offish tone.

Twilight was about to respond to him when a loud explosion echoed through the air. The three of them turned towards the high rise building to see a large bug like creature erupting out of one of them causing it to start falling toward the other one.

"Yummy, I need to move quickly," Zen said as he quickly grabbed the OOOs driver putting on his waist and grabbed the taka medal and two yellow medals slotting them into the driver and scanning it.

" **Taka Tora Cheetah** "

He was once again clad in the armor of OOOs, except he now had yellow legs which covered a lot more area than the batta legs and looked like they were designed for running. Before either of the girls could react, he rushed off to the distance at incredible speeds.

"Quickly after him" Pinkie shouted as she transformed as well and shot after him followed by Twilight.

Zen quickly shot into the building and up the floor with his speed moving people to safety when he noticed a man in a red suit going with another group of people to safety. 'So he does exist here, I'll need to talk to him later' Zen thought to himself when he suddenly heard a cry for help.

He turned to find the bug yummy had caught a man in one of its claw. Moving as fast as he could he pulled the man to safety. But unfortunately for him, the yummy leg swung through the window knocking him out sending him crashing down. He quickly switched the cheetah medal with the batta medal, hopping the batta legs would help survive the fall.

But to his surprise, he was caught in a ball of water which allowed him to safely land. He turned to see a transformed Pinkie and Twilight looking at him. Pinkie smiling as she began looking at the armor while Twilight seemed to be slightly pissed.

"What the hell where you are thinking running off into a dangerous situation like that" Twilight shouted at him.

"People needed help; if I stayed behind to come up with a plan a life might've been lost, we can discuss me being a reckless idiot later. I will not let someone die again because I wasn't there to help or I was careless" he said muttering the last part which the girls just noticed.

But they didn't have time to think about it as the sound of a motorbike drew their attention. The looked to see a black and yellow motorcycle drive up to them. The rider dismounted and took off his helmet, to reveal a young man with light brown hair. He then took a package from the back of the bike and walked over to Zen and the girls.

"A Birthday present from a great man," he told them as he places the box in Zen's hands.

"A birthday present, OOOs you didn't tell me it was your birthday I must organize a party as soon as possible" Pinkie said excitedly.

The man then opened the box revealing a large black sword with a blue edge and a slot for medals to be inserted into. Zen immediately recognized the blade as the Medajalibur OOOs sword given to him by Kougami in the show. 'This will help' he thought as he removed the sword from the box. There were also several cell medals in the box as well.

"Please use these in the machine over there, just put the medal in the slot and press the black button and stand back," the man said as he gathered up the cell medals and placed them in Zen hands and pointed towards what looked like a vending machine just a bit away from them. Zen recognized that it was a ride vendor like the ones in the show, he know has a bike. The only problem he didn't know how to ride them. 'I hope to god the dimension transfer so how gave me the ability to ride something like this' Zen thought to himself as he inserted the medal into the machine and hit the button. The machine then began to transform into a bike before falling down, so it was facing forward.

"That was so cool, hey can we have one?" Pinkie asked as began to excitedly inspect the motorcycle.

"Not know, know the boss also said this was a present," the man said as his own bike transformed back into the vending machine mode. He then put a coin in and hit a few buttons above the one Zen had touched to transform the bike. Cans began to be ejected from the bottom of the machine. The man took one of the cans and pulled the tab. It made a hissing noise before announcing.

" **Tako Can** "

It then transformed into a small robotic octopus which began to fly towards Zen, with all the other cans transforming and following it. They then began to connect with each other forming a road up towards the Yummy on the roof.

"Twilight look, their little octopus, octopus" Pinkie exclaimed as she watched the small robots.

Zen then jumped on to the bike and began to drive up the road of octopus toward the Yummy. They allowed him to reach the roof where the creature was currently devouring more of the building.

"Time to make a withdrawal" Zen muttered to himself as he rushed forward slicing the front legs of the yummy causing cell medals to spill out. He continued doing this, dodging strikes from the bug. Unfortunately, the bug managed to get a lucky shot and knocked the sword down to the ground below. Impaling the ground just a bit from Twilight and Pinkie.

"Just great, I don't think the Tora claws will cut it, I hope this works" Zen muttered as he quickly grabbed a green medal from the container on his hip and swapped with the Tora medal and quickly scanned the belt.

" _ **Taka, Kamakiri, Batta!**_ "

His upper chest was now green, and he was sporting a pair of blades like the arms of a praying mantis on his wrist. Without wasting a moment, he went back to attacking the bug yummy. After the dealing a decent amount of damage to the front legs of the yummy it collapsed.

"Wait this happened in the show and then it..." before Zen could finish the yummy shot back up knocking Zen off of the building. The Tako cans quickly caught him forming a short of bungee cord catching him just a few meters from the ground, just a hand reach away from Medajalibur.

"Twilight, Pinkie move back I'm going to ground that bug up there" Zen shouted to them as he grabbed the sword as he was flung back up by the Tako cans.

He quickly switched back to TaToBa as he flew through the air. He then landed on the back of the bug yummy and quickly impaled it with Medajalibur. Using this he drove the bug off the building causing it to fall towards a pile of rubble formed by the falling of the other building.

He jumped off, the Tako cans forming a short of trampoline allowing him to land safely. He then ran towards a nearby rider vendor tossing a cell medal and jumping over it. The machine transformed into a bike and drove forward allowing Zen to land on it, as the bug yummy came out of the rubble and began to chase him.

Zen got a bit away before swerving around to face it. "If I remember correctly this is powered by medals and should allow me to finish this one off," Zen said to himself as he pulled out three cell medals and fed them to the sword. He then began to driver forward driving under the yummy slicing it down the middle about halfway through he pulled out the scanner and scanned the medals in the sword.

" **Triple Scanning Charge!** "

As he came out at the other end of the yummy, he quickly did a horizontal slash across the yummy. Just like in the show a large vertical slash seems to appear across the area in front of him causing everything to start to slide. This left the girls in pure shock at the power of the sword, and potential massive amounts of collateral damage Zen might've had just caused. But to their relief, everything restored back to normal, but as it did the yummy exploded, and it began raining cell medals all around them.

The girls went over to greet him and talk about what had just happened while the man seemed to just disappear back to where he came from.

Just a bit away in another part of the area Uva stood watching thinking about what he had just seen. First off OOOs had two of his and Kazari's medals. As soon as he has gotten more cell medals, he will create another yummy to get back his, or at least weaken OOOs enough so he can take them. There was also the fact that humans seemed to have changed and now seemed to have ways of dealing with the Greeed. Uva wasn't the smartest of the greeed preferring just to go out and get the job done, but even he's not stupid enough to run into a situation without any plan. For now, though he will return back to the others and see if Mezool's yummy had brought back any medals yet.

On the other side of the area just by some of the rubble a figure stood, they were wearing a yellow, and blue tracksuit and their right harm looked inhuman, it was mainly red with hints of green, with an avian-like design on the wrist guard. The figure had spiky black hair which was slowly turning an orange color "So, OOOs is reborn. I should probably help him, I'll count it as repaying that fool Eiji, though it seems that I might have a chance to reclaim my lost medals including the ones destroyed by that form, I just hope I can find my body before that fool Kougami wakes it up" the figure said as they left the area.

Current Medal count

Red: Taka, Kujaku, Condor

Yellow: Lion, Tora, Cheetah

Green: Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta

Blue: Shachi, Unagi, Tako

Grey: Sai, Gorrila, Zou

Orange: Cobra, Kame, Wani

Black: Sasori, Kani, Ebi

Poseidon: Same, Kujira, Ookamiuo

Lost Medals: Shika, Gazelle, Ushi, Mukade, Hachi, Ari, Seiuchi, Shirokuma, Penguin, Yadokari, Panda, Kangaroo

 **Author's note**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was a bit tricky to write as I was trying to figure how to write an explanation of OOOS history without being too wordy. Now then I probably won't be having any more chapters soon, for a few reasons.**

 **I'm currently in college so I will be working more on my essays and assignments and writing chapters for this in my free time.**

 **Two I am going to be rewatching ooos and my little pony friendship is magic so that I can get reacquainted with the characters, so I can write them better.**

 **On that note, I apologize if the characters may seem out of character during the past two chapters, as while I'm a big fan of the shows I haven't re-watched them recently due to college and watching build.**

 **Though I would like to put something out there for all you readers, I would be up to turning this into a collaboration project with someone as long as they have a decent knowledge of both series. I am putting this out there because a second person for bouncing ideas off of would be quite helpful as I have a problem when I write I end up second guessing myself which usually leads to my ideas getting stuck in the oblivion which is my story folder. The second reason would be just another set of eyes to read over chapters to make sure the characters stay in character for the canon ones at least. So, if you are interested just PM and we can discuss it.**

 **Also fixing up an error I noticed when rereading the first chapter, Mezool was meant to be talking about Gara. I just butchered the spelling on the last one. another thing free imaginary cookie to those who guess the mysterious figure is.**

 **Also while Zen currently has enough medals to use each full combo, he still isn't physically able to use them for longer then probably a few minutes, before collapsing from the strain. It would most likely leave him unconscious for a day or two and muscle pain for a few days after as well.**

 **See you next time, on Medals of Harmony,**

 **The Eternal Wanderer Spero Omnes, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Birds, Cats, and Restaurants

Authors note:

For general clarity and so I don't end up over using various synonyms for ways of talking, I will now be doing different styles for certain things such as thoughts, belts, and attacks and speaking. Though due to old habits I might accidentally forget to use the though speak.

"Henshin" = normal speake

" _Well that just happened_ " = Thoughts

" **TATOBA** " = Transformation and finishers.

. .

Medals of Harmony chapter 3: Birds, Cats, and Restaurants

Uva stalked into the abandoned building in his human guise, shifting back into his original form as he took one of the empty chairs scattered around the room. Kazari stood by was messing around with a skateboard he found while wondering. "OOOs has at least two of my medals and yours and one of Ankhs, I don't know if he has any of Mezool's or Gamel's. but if he did he didn't use them. On another note it seems humans of this era have changed, I saw one appear and give OOOs a sword that could actually hurt the yummy. Also, the new OOOs is definitely different from the King; he used his medals power to save the humans from the yummy attack" Uva said giving his report on OOOs.

"Interesting, I think I might go make a yummy once Mezool has returned hopefully with some medals. I would like to see this new OOOs for myself, and I can claim back my medals" Kazari replied as he played with a cell medal in his hands.

" _Though if I happen to grab some of the others medals he has, I can start working on that plan, still though I wonder where these new memories come from. They seem to show me making a new kind of yummy, and it is done by having core medals from different sets within a single Greeed. I wonder if the others are having similar flashes. They all at least have some otherwise I don't think fools like Uva or Gamel would actually have bothered with a human appearance at first_ " Kazari thought to himself.

Just then the door of the room opened, and Mezool and Gamel entered the room in their human forms, with several large crates, being moved in by Gamel. "I found something interesting when I was seeking out my target, which unfortunately seemed to have disappeared from the city she was filled with such a desire for revenge that I don't think anyone would of notice a change other than another greeed" Mezool said as she took a seat turning back to her true form.

"So I guess that means we don't have any medals to show for this endeavor then?" Kazari asked.

"On the contrary, we have a lot, you see while I didn't find my host I found a set of human vehicles transporting these crates, each one is filled with Cell Medals. With Gamel there with me it took very little to procure some for our usages. They should keep us in good form for a while, though it is concerning that humans other then OOOs are using medals, could this mean Gara is actually active" Mezool asked as she opened one of the crates revealing the cell medals to the others.

"Possibly, but it could be the descendants of the King, I remember him having children and sending them somewhere safe after we began our rampage. I think that they might have the notes if Gara doesn't, so I wouldn't put it past them using them to make use of medals left over" Kazari replied.

"I hope it's the descendants they'll be easier then if the bastard Gara is out there, he was just as bad as the king, thinking himself a god. No human could truly handle the power of us greeed" Uva commented as he took a handful of medals from the crate and absorbed them.

"I agree with you Uva; I'd rather deal with the new OOOs then Gara. Anyhow I'll be off know, I plan to find a good desire to create a yummy to draw out OOOs and also see if I can't spot any sign of Ankh, I think I saw him when we were unsealed, and I think he might've of taken some of our medals" Kazari said with a smirk as he transformed back into his human form and skated out of the room.

"If Ankh did steal my medals I'll make him pay, just like I will make OOOs pay. If Kazari fails, his attempt I'll just go out and get them myself" Uva shouted angrily as he slammed his fist on the table.

" _I wonder if this new OOOs boy will be any fun to play with_ " Mezool grinned with the idea of using the new OOOs for some amusement, while she looked for her cores.

Gamel was just happily stacking some cell medals into different piles not really paying attention to the others.

Across the city, the girls and Zen were making their way towards the address where the mysterious benefactor had said he arranged for Zen to stay.

"That was the golem thing you were talking about; those alchemists thought that wasn't a sufficient enough secret weapon," Twilight asked with a slightly exasperated tone.

"Well, I honestly don't know, but if I had to guess the first ones made didn't turn out like that, I believe they more resembled mummies and would only produce a single cell medal if destroyed, before the core medals where created and evolved into things like the one I just fought when the core medals provided them with more power, and going by the fact it was a bug themed then it must have been created by the Bug greeed Uva" Zen answered.

"Wait they have names, why didn't you tell that they had names?" Twilight asked with a slight bit of anger in her tone from Zen withholding information.

"Well, sorry a giant bug interrupted me, anyway yes they have names. As I have just stated the one who created the yummy was Uva the greeed created from the green bug cores. There is also Kazari who was made from the yellow feline cores, Mezool from the blue marine life cores, Gamel from the grey mammal cores and Ankh from the red bird cores" Zen replied a slight bit annoyance in his voice.

"Wait, why did you scream this morning and say those random words?" Pinkie asked as she suddenly appears between the two.

"Gah!" both Twilight and Zen shouted as they stepped to either side of Pinkie.

"Don't do that you might give us heart attacks, now then the reason I screamed this morning was that my entire physical appearance had changed" Zen replied.

"Really, I thought you always looked like this what was different?" Pinkie asked as she began to move around Zen inspecting him.

"Hair used to be dark brown; now it's dark purple. I used to need glasses now I have perfect vision. Used to be slightly overweight now I'm fitter, and I think with just a bit of hard work I could become a pinnacle of physical fitness, also I have seemed to have de-aged three years" Zen listed off as he counted the changes on his fingers.

"Wait de-aged, how old were you before this all happened?" Twilight asked giving him a once over, blushing slightly as she paused on his slightly toned chest. " _I don't think that change that much of a problem after all it looks …. Think of books Twilight think of books not how you just noticed Zen looks quite nice,think of books, books books_ " Twilight quickly tried to quell her mind as she tried to focus back on the conversation.

"About nineteen, so if I guessed correctly about how young I've gotten, I'm about sixteen now." He replied as he took out the paper with the address. It only had some vague directions form twilights apartment and a note saying he'll recognize it when he sees it.

"So, about that party…?" Pinkie started, but Zen's hand shot up and shushed her.

"I don't do party pinkie, at least not the kind you're probably thinking of, if you do want to have some welcome event, then make it a small one. We could rent some movies and just hang out; I'm just not the kind of person who likes large crowds." Zen informed her.

"Okay, but just you wait I will get you to come to one of my big parties just you wait, also for the snacks for the movie night what kind would you like" Pinkie replied already planning the smaller event Zen had suggested to distract her.

"I don't really mind, you Twilight?" Zen asked.

"I'm fine with anything; now then Zen could you tell us more about those Yummy you fought and anything else you didn't mention," Twilight answered.

"Nothing much I didn't say, though the last thing I need to tell you about are the types of Yummy" Zen said replied.

"There are different types of those things, are they all giant kaiju size creatures?" Twilight questioned.

"No, in fact, that's quite uncommon for most of them. You see each greeed can make a yummy by using a cell medal on a person."

"Wait they come from people?" Twilight shouted, right into Zen's ear.

"My ear, yes they are born from the desires of humans and grow by using the desire of the person they are born from, though depending on the greeed there are different methods of doing that" Zen replied rubbing his ear from Twilight's shout.

"So what type was the bug monster you fought?" Twilight asked.

"As I said earlier, it was created by Uva the bug Greeed. His yummy tend to take and devour whatever represents the desire of their host. In most case they can be physical representations such as money and jewelry or they might be able to steal something like talent, I remember in the show that one of his yummy stole the talent of other people and gave it to the host, who wanted to have more talent" Zen explained.

"What about the other greeeds?" Pinkie asked as she was writing something on a clipboard.

"Well, Kazari's are parasitic and are inside their hosts, making the indulge their desires to create cell medals, they can also force the host to continue doing it even if they want to stop. Mezool's, yummy create a nest and make the host more obsessed with fulfilling their desire, like someone who liked shopping would feel compelled to shop more. The nest would continue to produce yummies who are weaker then the others but can multiply extremely fast if they have the right desire. Gamel's are unique in the fact they are born from him, he tends to see something he finds interesting and then births a yummy to fulfill his desire to copy it. Let's say he saw someone knock something over, and thought it was fun. He would then create a yummy with the power to knock things over. The final type which we probably won't have to deal with are Ankhs. They will tend to create nests where it will keep it's host safe while it attempts to fulfill their desire whether they want it to or not" Zen explained.

"Interesting, I'll make sure to create notes about what you've told us later, they probably be handy when we need to explain this all again to the other bearers," Twilight said as she took in what Zen had Just told her.

They continued to talk about various things, such as the differences Zen notices between their world and his one. Though he was surprised to find minus the non-existent of Kamen rider tv-shows everything else in pop culture existed, with a few differences now and then which he could look into later. The eventually arrived at the place and when Zen saw it a look of joyous annoyance.

As what was now in front of him was no other than the International Cuisine Restaurant Cous Coussier. The very same restaurant Eiji and Ankh lived in during the series. Once Zen got over the fact this was where he was going to be living for the next while, he and the girls entered.

When they approached, they noticed a help wanted sign stuck beside the front gate.

It simply said that the owner was looking for some extra hands and highlighted that as part of the job you'd get to wear various costumes from around the world. Zen laughed a bit inside as he realized that it was more or less the one Hina saw in the first episode.

"Costumes, I wonder what they are and imagine the different kinds of party you could have," Pinkie said excitedly as her head began to fill with various ideas of what kind of costumes the restaurant held.

"Calm down Pinkie, though the idea of wearing different costumes from around the world does sound interesting" Twilight said as she began imagining herself in different costumes that the store might have.

"Well, that might mean my clothing problem won't be so bad" Zen muttered as he tried to open the door, only to find himself unable to push or pull it open.

"She set up the strength test didn't she" he muttered as he was actually considering transforming just to open the door.

But this train of thought was stopped by Pinkie walking up and pulling the door open, the weights nearly flying towards them with the same speed she had opened the door at. Luckily Zen and Twilight dodged the oncoming weights.

"Finally, I found the employee I've been looking for the power type," A female voice said from inside the restaurant.

"Sorry, but I'm already working at Sugar cube corner, though I might be able to make some time to help out" Pinkie replied.

Zen and Twilight then came over and looked into the store to see a woman dressed as a pirate standing up talking with Pinkie. Zen barley recognized her at first, but on a second glance, he realized that she was Chiyoko from the show. "I wonder how many of the characters are going to be the same as in the show; I wonder if Akira would be the first birth like in the show" Zen muttered as they entered.

When the two walked over to Pinkie and Chiyoko, Chiyoko turned to look at Zen and began inspecting him. "So you're the one Tsukasa asking me to help, decent build good looking face, with the right costumes you'll definitely draw in customers," Chiyoko said as she finished her inspection.

"Let me guess the one who set up you hosting me, agreed to have me work part-time here to pay for the room and board?" Zen asked.

"More or less, he suggested it saying that it would make sense for him to do something when I was just going to let you stay here for free. Anyway, there is a room in the back with a bed which you can use. Also, he wanted you to go to school, so I've already enrolled you in the local high school, you'll just need to drop in tomorrow to finish off the registration. I was already informed that you might lack clothes due to the accident so, for now, you can use the costumes for casual clothes and then this weekend I'll take you shopping to get a bit more normal one. As for work, I'd like if in the mornings you set up the restaurant before going to school and that in the evenings you'd help me running the restaurant, of course, I'll give you some time to hang out with your friends if needed. Though Tsukasa did say that you might need to step out at moments due to a prior duty, though he didn't tell me much so I'll pay you based on the hours you work and adjust it as needed, and I'm sorry for your loss it must be pretty hard to lose your family" Chiyoko explained

Zen was surprised at the number of things Tsukasa set up for him, and the fact he was right about it being Decade. Though he felt a bit annoyed that he had to go through high school again but other than that he didn't mind helping out with the restaurant. But for the girls, they were both surprised that Zen had apparently lost his family.

"Thank you very much; I came here because I wanted to be away from the memories so I could try and deal with it with a calmer mind," Zen said with a somber smile. Both girls noticed that this was genuine and that Zen had, in fact, lost someone recently, though they don't know if what Chiyoko was true. While they both wanted to ask about it, both knew it was better not to pry and that Zen should open up to them in time about it.

After that, the girls left because they were both wanted home and that their guardians wanted them to check in after the giant monster attack. Zen went and got changed into a pirate costume, which was a light blue captains coat, a whine colored vest some black pantaloons and a red scarf belt. He helped out at the restaurant for the rest of the day and that evening he sat down in his new room.

Zen sat on his bed, his head resting on his hands as tears were visible from his eyes. The full effects of the past few days are finally hitting him fully. " _Looking at recent events my luck is definitely screwed up, my family is dead due to a mistake on my part, good going Zen you killed five of the most of the important people of your life good going. The rest of my living relative are in another dimension I'm probably never going to see them again, hell even if I do will they even recognize me. Yeah it's cool and all becoming a Kamen rider but the price was never one I wanted to pay, I wonder if I would have been taken if my family weren't dead._ "

Zen sighed as he sat up and walked over to the bathroom connected to his room. He stood there and looked at his reflection.

" _But I can't let this get to me; I'll just do what I always do suck it up and bottle these feelings. I know it's not the best way, but I can only live for tomorrow for now. I have duty to stop the greeed, and until birth shows up I'm more or less the only one that can_ "

At this moment his reflection shifted, and it changed to show a dinosaur greeed. He blinked, and it was back to normal. Zen then began to laugh sadly. "So that's where they went, I deserve this, I'll become the monster I am. That's right because I killed my family I don't deserve to be human, becoming a monster suits me. But I won't worry the girls, if becoming a monster is my faith then I will become one who will fight against the evils of the world" Zen said as he clenched the sink, a small crack forming on the edge.

Elsewhere, Kazari skated through the lamp-lit streets of the cities in his human form looking for his target. He eventually stopped as he came across a plump man who was sitting on a bench devouring a readymade lunch, several empty containers of similar products scattered around him and a plastic bag with several unopened lunches waiting to be devoured,

"He will do, though it's strange that I feel like I've done this one before. I'll need to try and find a way to gather the others medals without them realizing it; I wonder if there would be a human who could help me with that" Kazari said as he took out a cell medal and walked over to the man. The man didn't look up as Kazari approached him, as he was too focused on devouring the contents of his lunch. Kazari simply dropped the medal, and a slot appeared, in the man's head, and the coin fell in. The man froze as a yellowish aura engulfed him as bandages shot out of his body wrapping them sleeves on his arms, legs, and neck. As he unfroze only one thing filled his mind. Get more food.

The next day Zen woke up early and set up a restaurant and headed out to register for school. He had taken his purple t-shirt and his sweats, along with the dark blue captain's coat which he had worn yesterday while working in the restaurant. Chiyoko had left him directions to the school, so he was able to get there with no problem. Though along the way he couldn't help but feel someone was watching him.

Along the way, he received a text from Twilight informing him that they were practicing their powers in the park and was wondering if he would join them. He texted back that he would come by once he finished up his registration at the school. He arrived at the school and found it actually had several groups of students still there; he noticed that most of them were playing various sports. So, he guessed that they must be the school's sport's team training for school.

He quickly headed into the office and got his papers shorted, and they actually gave him the school uniform, saying that it was directly supplied by the school. As he left the school, a Rainbow colored blur knocked into him causing his medal holder to fall out along with the driver. The medal holder lay opened on the ground. The blur itself fell over revealing a young girl around thirteen years old with rainbow colored hair. "Hey, watch where you're going" the girl shouted at him.

"I wasn't the one going at terminal velocity; you multicolored midget" Zen replied as he picked up the driver and the medal holder. Unnoticed to the two Kazari was in his human form just around the corner watching the two. He was just wondering around while his Yummy filled up, he didn't think he would find OOOs, but at least he knew his human form now. Though form his spot he could see a page of the medal holder, it was the one holding the grey, black, orange and Poseidon medals. "Interesting OOOs has three of Gamel's medals and three sets of medals I've never seen before interesting; I'll wait till my yummy has gathered a bit more medals before attacking," Kazari said to himself as he vanished from sight.

Back with Zen and the girl. "What did you just call me?" the girl asked.

"Which bit are you mad about, the multicolored or the midget part, because both are true" Zen replied in a dry tone, he was slightly annoyed at the girl who had just run into him, not even apologizing and blaming him for the collision.

"Why I ought to…"

"Rainbow stop, this it was you who crashed into…epp" a pink hair girl interrupted her, but suddenly jumped and hid behind the gate when the rainbownett turned to glare at her.

"Fluttershy, you can't tell me you're taking this jerks side," Rainbow asked pointing towards Zen.

"Wh-i-i-i-ile he might have been rude, you where the on-n-n-e who crashed into him" Fluttershy replied stuttering on a few words.

"Fine, I'm sorry for running into you, but you owe me for the insult" Rainbow said now directing her rage back towards Zen.

"Sorry for stating the truth about your height, don't worry in enough time you'll gain a few inch, by eighteen, now then goodbye" Zen apologized as he left the school. Rainbow looking at him for the jab he made as he left, she would have gone after him, but she had promised to help Fluttershy for the rest of the day.

" _Next time we meet I will have my revenge,_ " Rainbow thought as she turned back to Fluttershy and followed her into the school.

In Kougami's office, he was in the middle of baking a cake, Candance sat at the coffee table working on a small laptop while stacking a pile of cell medals which lay beside her. The door to the office opened and in walked the man who had given Zen the Medajalibur and with him was a girl with red and yellow hair in strips of alternating color which looked kind of like bacon. She wore a black leather jacket with a dark pink top and orange skirt.

"Ah, Goto, Sunset so glad that you could make it. I have a favor to ask both of you." Kougami said as began to whip something in the bowl he was holding.

"What can we help you with Sir?" Sunset asked.

"You see, Dr. Maki and Dr. Sheepinstein have requested Goto to help in their experiments on a new set of improvements for the ride vendors and some new candroids types and possible uses for them in battle," Kougami stated.

"But sir what about my mission to watch OOOs, and aid him if needed?" Goto asked.

"That is why I called Sunset here. Sunset I want you to take over Goto's duty temporally of watching OOOs, while he is helping our scientists. Goto, I know you'd prefer to be on the front lines, but the doctors feel that you first-hand experience with the greeed during their awakening would help them make better tools for OOOs." Kougami replied.

"Yes sir, I understand, do you want me to leave now sir?" Goto asked.

"Yes, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can finish your assignment and go back to watching and helping OOOs" Kougami answered.

Goto gave him a salute and left the room.

"Sir, is there anything I should be looking out for when watching over OOOs?" Sunset queried.

"Yes, after yesterday's incident I've been told that a red hand was spotted and that Sorain of the Wonderbolts is currently missing. Last seen at the party where he and the other two main Wonderbolts where invited to attend the party. I feel that he has most likely been taken as the host of the fifth greeed who was with the others Ankh. Seeing as Ankh was an ally of the old OOOs, there is a chance he might seek out the new one. I want you to make sure to keep on eye on him, but do not engage unless he proves to have hostile intentions. For you see in order to achieve my goal, OOOs will need the knowledge that only a greeed like Ankh could provide him. Now go and make sure to give the regular updates" Kougami replied in his usual boisterous tone.

"Understood Sir," Sunset said with a salute as she left the room.

"Father, I have to ask what your plan for OOOs is?" Cadence asked as she looked up from her computer.

"I plan to succeed where my ancestor has failed, I won't try it myself as he did, but I will make someone else into a being who can truly help the world," Kougami said with a smile.

Zen was walking towards the park where Twilight had said she and Pinkie were training at. Though he quickly deviated as a shadow followed after him. Personally, he taught it was the girl he had just met coming after him for his last remark, which in retrospect was kind of mean, so he planned to apologize next time they meet.

He cut through various alleyways and side paths to escape from whoever was following him, only stopping in an empty lot when he had was sure he had lost them. He quickly turned around to see if he was right only to be greeted by a young man around the age of nineteen with dark blue hair. He wore a mainly light blue jacket with yellow patches which resembled lightning bolts near the center of the jacket, with similar colored shoulder pads. Though strangely his right sleeve was completely red. Underneath the jacket was a plain white t-shirt. He also had matching pants for his jacket which had yellow kneepads and looked like they were designed for sports.

"Finally, I found you OOOs. Know hand over my medals" the man said a red glow in his eyes as his right hand changed into a more monstrous form which was pure red and to Zen looked like Ankh's arm from the show.

Before he could make any comment a second voice spoke up. "Ankh, I thought you said you do it civilly."

Zen was confused as the voice had also come from the man in front of him.

Zen was about to ask something when the voice is apparently belonging to Ankh spoke up. "Baka, for me this is civil, if not I wouldn't have taken the medals by force. Plus, I need to make sure he can at least do the job of collecting medals for me."

"Really, then I guess I can just force you out, and you can go back to being a floating hand" the second voice commented.

"You do that, and not only will I disappear, but you'll most likely die from the injuries you got at the tower yesterday. I really wish you stayed unconscious; everything was so much easier last time with Shingo being in a coma" Ankh muttered bitterly.

But this comment drew Zen's attention. "You remember, that can't be I mean your core was shattered and is currently with Eiji in what would most likely be the main rider world" Zen stated out loud.

Ankh suddenly looks at Zen a glaring at him in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. "How do you know that, and how much do you actually know?" Ankh asked aggressively as his right hand reached out and grabbed Zen. His left hand reaching up to try and pull it away but failing.

"I'll tell you if you promise to help me by detecting yummies and not prioritizing medals over peoples lives, and if you try and break it, I'll use the purple medals to destroy every red core I can find" Zen said as he tried to break Ankh's grip.

Ankh quickly let Zen drop and looked at him in shock that he even knew of those things. " _So the kid seems to know a lot more then Eiji did, though to think those things are already in play. Though he reminds me a bit of Eiji with that kind of deal. But honestly, like Eiji, he will be the best person to help me regain my medals. I need to be strong enough to fulfill my promise to her. Though I think this kid will need my help, unlike Eiji's emptiness I feel a worrying desire in him, but maybe the idiot I'm hosting can help him deal with it_ " Ankh Thought as he looked down to Zen.

"Fine we got a deal, though I would like you to hand over the medals you have, I'd rather not have you are losing them to another greeed," Ankh said with faked reluctance.

"That's fine, though I'm keeping a few on me" Zen replied as he took out the medal holder removing the green combo and the yellow combo before handing the medals to Ankh. Zen didn't really have anything to lose as if this is the end of series Ankh then he will most likely try and help him, plus his greeedification has yet to progress enough to actually sense yummies yet.

"Fine, now let's see what you actually have," Ankh said as he took the medal holder and was surprised to find that Zen already have complete sets of nearly all the medals, as well as the mysterious new medals which he'd never seen before, outside of the black and orange combos.

"Where did you get these medals?" Ankh asked as he pointed to the medals that Zen had started calling the lost medals, which mainly consisted of the hyper battle video and CSM exclusive medals.

"It's a long story, how about we head back to the Cous Coussier and exchange stories, I'll tell you about those medals, how I know what I know and you and whoever you are controlling can tell me more about that relationship but let me guess he wasn't fully knocked out, so you know have split control for body" Zen answered.

" More or less, he actually reminds me of Eiji in some ways, but that place is also here interesting I wonder if that annoying bastard Maki is here?" Ankh muttered.

"He is at least some form of him, after all, I already got Medajalibur and used a rider vendor, I would have thought you already gone through your host's memories to find out more about this world?" Zen questioned.

"I would've, but I was more focused on the new OOOs,… There's a yummy nearby" Ankh said as he turned to look back where they came from.

"Okay, yummy first then we exchange stories, lead the way" Zen said doing a mock bow. This caused the other voice to laugh at the action while Ankh just grunted.

The two quickly head off and arrive near a food truck delivering supplies. They were greeted by the site of an obese man eating the food out of the truck. "I think this is one of the cat's don't you?" Zen asked as he took out the driver which was already preloaded with the TATOBA combo.

"Yeah, but it's not mature enough, yet I don't think you can remove it either, it's best if we let it gather a few more cell medals before we try anything" Ankh suggested.

"That makes sense, but I don't think the man can last that long. So I'm going I won't let another life end before me again, I won't be sticking to the sidelines now that I have the power to do something" Zen said with a somber tone as he scanned the medals transforming into the TATOBA form and began to try and remove the yummy from the man.

His attempts prove futile, and with an energy blast the yummy created a smoke screen and vanished.

Undoing the transformation, Zen walked back to Ankh. "So that didn't work, you don't happen to know where it's gone do you?" Zen asked as he put the driver back into wherever it went when he placed it in his clothes. He really found it strange how it never created a bulge in the pocket he stored it in.

"Unfortunately, I can only detect the yummy when it gains cell medals, for now, I think we should locate a ride vendor and get one of those candroids to search for it" Ankh answered.

At that moment a sound of a motor made both of them look towards the other end of the dock. They both turned to see a young woman in a leather jacket riding on the ride vendor bike. "So Gotos a girl in this world" Ankh muttered.

Thought the girl actually heard him. "No Goto is currently doing another job; I'm Sunset, his partner, now then I think I might be able to help you with your problem, just use this" Sunset said as she got off the bike and hit a button near the front. In a few seconds, it had turned back to it's vending machine form.

"Thanks, this will work nicely," Zen said as he walked over putting a cell medal into the machine and hit the button under a can with a red label.

" **Taka Can** " the machine announced as a single can fell into the collection tray. Zen quickly grabbed the can and pulled the tab.

It made a noise similar to what you'd hear a when opening a can of soda before transforming into a mini hawk robot. "Okay, I need you to scan the city for the yummy, look for an obese man who is most likely attacking places with large amounts of food. If you find anything report back immediately" Zen ordered the little robot.

It gave a small nod before flying off into the city. "Thanks for the help Sunset, and tell Kougami thanks for the sword."

"Your welcome, though I have to warn you about the greeed there, I have very little doubt that he won't betray you when you are no longer useful to him" She informed Zen.

"Thanks for the advice, but I'll handle it. Now then Ankh let's head back to the Cous Coussier so we can have our little chat" Zen said turning towards Ankh.

"Fine" Ankh said with a shrug as the two left. Heading back towards the restaurant.

None of them is noticing Kazari watching them from a distance. "Interesting so Ankh, is not whole and is now working with OOOs, I wonder if I can trick him into helping me get the other medals," Kazari said to himself as he vanished back to watching over his yummy.

Current medal count:

Red: Taka, Kujaku, Condor

Yellow: Lion, Tora, Cheetah

Green: Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta

Blue: Shachi, Unagi, Tako

Grey: Sai, Gorilla, Zou

Orange: Cobra, Kame, Wani

Black: Sasori, Kani, Ebi

Poseidon: Same, Kujira, Ookamiuo

Lost Medals: Shika, Gazelle, Ushi, Mukade, Hachi, Ari, Seiuchi, Shirokuma, Penguin, Yadokari, Panda, Kangaroo

 **AN: Hello again, I hope you are all enjoying my story. Once again I apologize for any out of character moments, still working to make those happen less. Still looking for people interested in working on this with me. The only requirement it knowledge on both series. Just PM me if you are interested.**

 **Onto other matters, if you have any questions or wondering about things I've done in the story just post a review or pm me and I'll do my best to answer your question if I can.**

 **Until next time**

 **The Eternal Wanderer Spero Omnes, Signing out**


	4. CH4: Gluttony, Dreams, and Generosity

**An: I'm not dead, explanation for the long gap between chapters in AN at the end. I hope you enjoy the story and as usual, I own nothing but my oc, all other characters and items belong to their official creators.**

Medals of Harmony chapter 4: Gluttony, Dreams, and Generosity

The cold crashing of waves filled the air as Luna sat on the cliff side looking out at the sea. She had awoken a while ago, after the medals Giru had given her caused her to faint. She had a short visit from the servant of the woman who raised her for her own motives. Once she learned this Luna quickly tried to cut all ties, though that servant seems to always follow her, the only good thing was that he informed her of the power of nightmare moon, which now along with the medals will allow her to get her revenge on Celestial. He had simply dropped off some discord shards saying that they should help her take care of the girls.

She was currently waiting for her magic to stabilize after fusing with the medals. Once done she would send a monster corrupted by a discord shard to attack. Though as she planned her attack, her thoughts began to drift towards the boy who had interfered. During the conflict, she had felt emotions of pain, suffering, and loneliness within him. She knew if she played her cards right she might be able to turn him to her side, after all, he simply protected the one he thought was innocent. If she convinced him her goals where right she would gain a powerful ally. Though as she watched the waves crash against the cliff, she couldn't help but notice that ever since she woke the boy has been in her thoughts more and more. It was odd, but she had more pressing matters to concern herself with.

Zen and Ankh had made their way back to Cous Coussier and were both surprised to find that like Zen, someone had set up for Ankh to stay there. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, the pair headed into the back room where they would be bunking and closed the door. Zen quickly sent a message to Twilight asking for her and Pinkie to make their way to the restaurant to join him and Ankh.

Taking a seat on the bed opposite where Ankh was sitting Zen began to tell his tale. Ankh looked not entirely convinced about several parts of it, but Zen was able to bring up several different facts he couldn't have known about unless his story was true particularly the cases of the time travel/ alternate timeline incident. As he was just about finished the door open and Twilight and Pinkie came in.

"Hello, I'm Pinkie pie" Pinkie introduced herself as she quickly sat beside Ankh, whose face seemed to be shifting between annoyance and a smile. Zen seeing this guessed it was due to the fact the host who still shared control also showing their reaction. Twilight took a seat beside Zen and looked curiously at Ankh's right hand which was flickering between his normal hand and his greeed hand.

"So before Ankh gets annoyed enough to kill Pinkie, why don't we get back on topic, I have just gotten Ankh her caught up on my situation, and was about to explain his tale, after that Twi here can give an explanation on the big bad number a hundred and something, as from Pinkie comment yesterday about her sister hearing about other riders, mean that shocker or some form of it exist here and will never die no matter how many times it is destroyed. So Ankh floor's open" Zen spoke before Pinkie could say anything that might cause Ankh to try and attack her.

"Fine, the last thing I remember was that I was returning to the future after helping Eiji deal with Poseidon an evil rider from the future who had come back in time to kill the other riders and prove he is the strongest one. Then the next thing I know I was back to being an arm with only two cores laying by the coffin. I opened the coffin and grabbed the belt hoping to grab the belt and a few medals so I could use them to help regain my strength and discover what happened. Unfortunately for me the minute I removed the driver it vanished, so I quickly grabbed the medals I could to try and weaken the other greeed so that I could buy time to locate the belt and find an OOOs who could help me gather medals." Ankh explained.

"Interesting, I think that Zen must have arrived at the moment so when the driver vanished from your hands it went to his, though I wonder who it did, because as it stands someone brought both of you from your original worlds to this one, which means there is a reason for it?" Twilight interrupted putting forward her thoughts.

"Possibly, but I don't know anyone like that in my world, now back to my tale. After that, I quickly made my escape and wandered around trying to find OOOs driver, but I had to move carefully as I was very low on cell medals, meaning I could easily just fade and turn into a pile of core medals. Though the next day I witnessed Uva Yummy attacking the building, I had hoped that an OOOs was there and that I could work out a deal with them or at least get whatever cores of mine they had to restore myself more. So I ventured into the building and came across…"

"Me, hello I'm the actual owner of this body Soarin, nice to meet you" the second voice interrupted to the surprise of Pinkie and Twilight.

"Cool, your voice just changed, also why is your hair slowly changing color?" Pinkie asked now looking at Ankh/Soarin in intrigue.

"I think it's just a physical representation of who is in control of the body, but since we're on odd things that happen with the greeed what is the deal with the color-coded curtains which you all seem to summon from thin air?" Zen replied.

"I don't actually know, they just appear. We never really questioned them. Now back to the story before the idiot interrupted. I found him and two others in similar clothes moving guest out of the building. This idiot after they moved everyone out went back to check for more and got hit by some of the falling rubble which dealt a great amount of damage to him. Seeing a chance I floated over to possess his body to save on cell medals and to move around easier, unfortunately for me he was not put into a coma-like Shingo, so after I healed the body, we've been switching back and forth since." Ankh continued his explanation.

"Yeah, I'm only letting him control because after I saw that creature I knew that he would be needed, also it gave a valid reason to spend more time in my hometown and maybe see Rainbow again" Soarin added.

"Wait are you Soarin the wonder bolt?" Pinkie suddenly asked as she began to give Soarin a look over.

"Yes, I'm the best parkour member of our group and part of the rescue squad for emergency responses, that is another reason I chose to allow him to borrow my body, is the fact by doing this I will always be close to the scenes and can try and save as many people as I can" Soarin replied.

"Quick question does anyone know you've done this or did you just leave without telling anyone?" Twilight asked.

Soarin's face suddenly turned stiff as a look of terror crossed his face. "Fudge, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot are going to kill me, I should probably call them, but I would rather not have them put themselves in any more danger than necessary" Soarin muttered the last part to himself.

"Okay, back on topic, Twi explain away the magical girl stuff to our friends here, while I go some aspirin to deal with my headache caused by some of the naming sense in this world and the fact I just remembered my main form is essentially a traffic light" Zen said as he sat up and exited the room.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. He's right his main form did look like a traffic light, I wonder if he'll ever use that in a battle cry. I am Kamen Rider OOOs fear the power of traffic lights" Pinkie said as she burst out laughing. Soarin let out a chuckle, Ankh sighed, and Twilight couldn't help but give a small laugh at that thought. Once the laughing calmed down Twilight began to explain to Ankh about the elements of harmony, the threat of Luna and the coming of Discord.

Zen walked in just as she was finishing and sat back down on his seat. "So, are there any questions?" Zen asked.

"You still haven't explained about the extra medals outside of they came with the toy belt you had in your world" Ankh replied

"Well, I don't really have an answer other than that, in the show they were only shown as images or in the special. My guess for how they would exist in your world where projects by the alchemist before the King turned them into medals, and that sometime in the future Kougami would make them as the Poseidon medals are part of the set, I think I the booklet that came with the belt is still in my bag, and it has images of what the combos look like if that helps?" Zen answered as he got up and took a booklet out form his bag.

Ankh took it from him and began to quickly read through it. "I can see some uses for these, now then I think it's time I absorbed my medals," Ankh said as he took out the red medals which Zen had. With a quick flick, the three medals entered into his greed arm causing it to glow red before a flash of light blinded them and as it cleared a translucent red wing could be seen behind Ankh.

"I see so my body still exists like the last time and holds my remaining medals, now then is there anything else we have to do tonight?" Ankh asked looking at the others.

"Movies, I brought a few and a projector for us to watch, this is my pre-welcome party for Zen and now Ankh and Soarin too, seeing as Zen won't allow me to have a big one, just you wait I will get you to my pinkie party" Pinkie suddenly shouted as she pulled a projector and several movies seemingly out of nowhere.

"Okay, though I think I might have something fun to watch which will also prove helpful if it was left on my computer" Zen said as he pulled his laptop from his bag.

After turning it on and quickly looking through it, he found that everything was the same to his desktop background which was a black background with the various chest logos of the OOOs combos which had songs. He also found he still had his downloaded collection of Kamen rider OOOs subbed episodes there.

"We're going to watch Ankh's past and see possible future enemies we might have to battle, or at least me as they show different yummies which the previous OOOs fought," Zen said presenting the laptop to the others. They all agreed it would be a good idea and Twilight helped connect the computer to the projector. They then spent the rest of the day watching OOOs. Ankh added commentary every so often, and while some cases showed Ankhs, not at his best, it still showed him as trustworthy to an extent.

Eventually, it got late, and the girls headed home, and Ankh and Zen went to bed.

Meanwhile, up on a tall skyscraper near the center of the town, two figures were sitting opposite each other. One was dressed in a completely red suit with a black hear stitched over his chest and a red top hat sat on his head. Now the peculiar thing was that he looked almost identical to Zen except his hair was pure white, and his eyes were a golden color. He was currently laying out what looked like tarot cards with different images on them on the table in front of him.

The other man was dressed in a fashion that only the mad hatter would approve of. He too wore a suit, but each piece was a different type. His left sleeve was a dark yellow color, his right sleeve was a lighter yellow, the main body of the suit was silver, and his left pants leg was green while the other was dark brown. He had silver hair and crimson eyes.

"It seems that the bird has joined the new king, magic, and laughter. Also, the dinosaur is acting just how I wanted him to. If I'm correct the moon and the new king shall soon meet in the realm of sleep, what do you think" the first figure asked as he placed a card showing a red bird with three other cards, one showing a violet star, another a blue balloon and the final one showing three circles overlapping each other making an infinity sign with three circles.

"It seems that your plan is going well Heartz, so how long till I can see sweet little Fluttershy again? Also, are you really sure he's the one, I mean look at how he was before and those memories you gave him he is quite close to breaking" the crimson eyed man replied.

"Discord, his fragments are always the best choice to help worlds and give me entertainment. He won't break, he would've if I left the original one there, this way he has something to push him forward and allow him to fight the darkness sleeping within, and even if he begins to fall those girls will help him back up again, like they've done for others before, you included. Now then if things go as planned you should be able to make an appearance after he achieves super for the first time, now then I need to figure out when it is best to bring magic's apprentice into play, I luckily managed to make it, so I got her redeemed self to use. I still haven't found that wild card who will try to steal the new king's hidden power." Heartz replied as he began to shuffle the deck of cards in his hands.

"I do hope the show you put on will be interesting, though I wish I had more of my power back. Any idea of when I will regain it?" Discord asked.

"After the eclipse, when the defeat the chaos beast created by your power it will return to you. You'll need it to deal with the new big bad who appears after, especially as it seems that with the current path the darkness hidden in him will be awakened the shadow of the moon" Heartz replied.

"So, we watch and wait, up for a game of monopoly, and anything happened with the sheep?" discord asked looking at Heartz.

"He is on schedule and is already making sure that wizard will arrive at the right time as well as preparing the items which will be needed if this world wishes to survive past the missing day event" Heartz replied.

"What is that you keep mentioning it but never explain?" Discord said in annoyance.

"Spoilers, chap. I can't go ruining everything, where's the fun in that" Heartz said with a playful grin.

Discord let out a sigh as the two began a game of monopoly to pass the time.

Zen groaned awake as he found himself in a white room lit by dark purple light. He was sitting in an armchair. He attempted to stand up but the seat refused to allow him to move, any time it looked like he was making progress of standing up he would be sucked back down.

After the fifth attempt, he gave up and began to look around the room. He found it had a large screen tv sitting on top of a wooden unit, which contained at least one of each game console he remembered from his old world, just a bit away from his armchair. Then his gaze drifted to his side where he found a second armchair, it was not empty instead it held a familiar blue-haired girl who seemed to have begun to stir.

"Morning Mooney" Zen said with a smirk.

"my name is not Mooney, it's Luna. I thought you paid attention during our fight and where have you taken me, boy?" Luna asked

"Nowhere yet, if you want to go out once you've gotten over your childish tantrum caused most likely by either misinformation or missing details, I think Pinkie can recommend a place" Zen replied.

"I didn't, I mean that's not what I, you're just messing with me aren't you?" Luna asked as a small blush crossed her face briefly as she tried not to look at Zen who was holding back a giggle.

"Sorry couldn't help it when you set up such opportunity, and just for clarification, I should be asking the question, seeing as you're the one with magic powers and this could easily be some plan to turn me to the dark side" Zen replied.

"I'm not the dark side, I am simply trying to get justice for my sister banishing me to the moon, I mean who sends their sister to the moon" Luna shot back.

"Yet you still attacked Twilight who just got caught up in all this, also are you sure you have all the facts, maybe someone lied to you or manipulated the truth, so you'd do their dirty work for them. There is always a reason for actions, plus this was your past life, you right now had a chance to live a new life, but instead, you ruin it by focusing on the past you cannot clearly remember on revenge which may not even be needed" Zen argued back.

"I.. I left her long ago there is no one manipulating me, I am doing this for myself, not for someone else agendas" Luna replied back, stuttering a bit at the beginning.

"So what Pinocchio you don't have any strings, but you still could be missing parts of the story fed to you by the person you left, for all you know she wanted that, you could simply be set up as a way to make the bearers gather together as the true villain who sent you on this path needs them together for some reason, trust me I've seen enough anime, tv shows, and movies to spot the clichés a mile away" Zen shot back.

"What do you mean by clichés, and so what it's not like the full story will change anything, I was still locked away by my sister, and what do you know you're just some kid who got some fancy armour" Luna shouted back, standing up for a moment in her anger before getting pulled back to the seat.

"Boohoo, you got locked away in a past life, you most likely got possessed by some evil force which manipulated your emotions to turn you against your sister, and whatever power she might have had to help you was weakened by her no longer having you with her, maybe locking you away was a plan to by time for her to find a way to help you. She was probably heartbroken at having to do it. I know what it feels like to lose family, at least in your case you got free and have a chance to be with her again, but for me about four days ago now give or take a day I witnessed my whole family die, and I will never see them again, and then I got dragged away by some Bastard of an omnipotent being to this world never to see the living members of my extended family again either. So sorry if I view your hole vendetta against a family member driven by misinformation as just your being stupid" Zen yelled back, tears started flowing from his eyes.

Luna sat back in shock as she could fell the emotion behind Zens word, the wave of sadness and misery hitting her hard.

"I..i…i…I'm sorry, but I'm still going through with my plans, even if they are stupid to you" She replied back slightly shaken.

"Then me and the girls will just stop them, I'm sorry too I just let my emotions get to me, how about for now we just leave this discussion here, let's get back to figuring out why we're here and call a truce until then?" Zen asked.

"Fine, so you sure this isn't your doing?" Luna replied

"No, I'm a completely normal human, except for being from another dimension and having the belt and medals. You don't happen to have any dream based powers do you?" Zen asked.

"I do, but I can't really do long distance normally, maybe those medals did something?" Luna said, the last part a mutter but Zen could still hear it.

"What medals?" Zen asked his attention no focused on this point.

"Well, A strange man called Giru sort of gave them to me, and I've been mixing my magic with them, what do you know something about them, the book only gave some general explanations of the extra powers they would grant me" Luna answered.

Zen sighed, his face shifting a bit when he heard Luna mention Giru. "Off course the one greeed I know nothing about is here. Let's just say those medals are dangerous and will most likely drive you to destroy the world when the fully activate. Though I can probably guess what this place is now"

"And that is?" Luna inquired.

"Most likely the medals mixing with your powers caused your dream power to connect them to the medals in me, making us share a dream space. If I hazard a guess, I would say that we'll continue to meet up like this every time we are both asleep. So until this eventually stops, we'll have a truce while in this dreamscape and we can just talk as you look like someone who could use a friend" Zen replied.

"I have no better explanation, and what do you mean I look like I need a friend. I'm perfectly fine on my own" Luna said grumbling the last part.

"Trust me everyone needs somebody to be there for them, if I so have to, I will take that role, but until you admit your plan is stupid I think we are most likely be frenemies. With how things look we still have a few hours until we wake up, I wonder if those systems actually work" Zen said looking over at the tv.

A flash of light just appeared overhead, and a small note floated down to them. Zen quickly grabbed it and read it out loud.

"Dear Moon and the new king, you guessed correct this is a shared mindscape which you will be meeting each other in for the foreseeable future every night. As such being the awesome, omnipotent being, I am I rigged up a game center for you to play. Just say the name of the game you want to play and the corresponding system will turn on and play it and appropriate controllers will be placed in your hands. Yours faithfully Heartz" Zen read out.

"So, if I said Mario Kart 8" Zen said out loud. Suddenly the tv switched on, and the gamepad appeared in Zen's hands, and Luna had gotten a pro controller.

"What's a video game?" Luna asked looking at the screen.

Zen just looked at her shocked.

"your poor girl, we have all night I will teach you the greatness of video games, it is my duty as your frenemy to make it so," Zen said with a played up heroic pose.

With that Zen began to teach Luna about various video games for the rest of their time until the wake. Neither noticed a strange shadow moving the background glowing blue eyes watching the two.

The next morning Zen headed to school with the girls, while Ankh headed out to go looking for the yummy. Ankh had already gone through Soarin memories which allowed him to learn the layout of the city and the few differences between it and his old world.

Zen arrived and school and was guided by a teacher to his new classroom. As he entered his eyes were drawn to a girl near the back of the classroom, sitting beside the only empty seat in the room. She had purple hair and a scarf of a similar shade hanging from behind her. He didn't know why but when he looked at he felt like she was going to become important. Though the thought quickly left his head as the teacher got him to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Zen Regal, I've recently moved her to stay with a family friend after an incident in my old hometown. My hobbies include writing, playing card games and watching and reading interesting tales. I hope to enjoy my time here" Zen calmly said with a mask of good will. He tries his best to hide his annoyance of having to go back to school due to the whole de-aging issue.

"Very good, Zen you may take the empty seat by Rarity. Also, Rarity has generously volunteered to give you the tour of the school grounds during the lunch," The teacher said with a smile as she pointed towards the girl Zen had glanced at earlier.

Zen gave a polite nod as he took his seat and took out his computer to take notes on.

"I do hope you'll enjoy your time here, and just ask if you need anything, I'm always available to help," Rarity said with a polite smile.

"Thanks, If I need to I will take you up on that offer" Zen replied with a small genuine smile.

Classes continued on normal, and unlike Zen's old secondary school where they would move from room to room each period, the class all took place in the same room. As the bell for lunch rang, Zen followed after Rarity as she began to give him the tour of the grounds. During which he saw Twilight and Pinkie running around with the disc which held the reaming elements of harmony.

About halfway through the tour Rarity stopped as several people approached them, some of them holding various piles of paper. "Ms. President we need your help in the office, the plans for the upcoming events need approval, and the clubs are arguing about the budgets again," One of the figures said.

"I see, I do apologize Zen, it seems I have to cut short our tour as it seems some trouble has come up if you would like I wouldn't mind trying to organize to finish it some other time," Rarity asked as she prepared to go deal with the problems.

"It's okay if you need any extra…." Before he could finish, his phone went off.

(play the chorus of Genesis of Aquarion)

Zen quickly answered it.

"The yummy is currently in the shopping district attacking food truck, come quickly I've sent a taka can to guide you," Ankh said.

"I'm sorry, but it seems I also have to leave to solve a problem. I will keep you on the make up a tour, let's make it a date" Zen said as he quickly left to find a ride vendor while pulling out the driver. He didn't notice a small blush on Rarity's face as she heard the last few words.

"A date sounds nice," she said in a wistful tone before returning to her previous demeanor and heading to help solve the problems.

Zen had quickly found a ride vendor and followed a taka candroid which had shown up quite soon after he had henshined while on the way.

He arrived to scene where the host was currently ransacking a food truck, the yummy forcing his body to continually eat the food.

"Please make it stop, I don't want any more" the man yelled but was quickly muffled by another piece of food being placed into his mouth.

He quickly ran over and tried to pull the hold the man back, while the taka candroids quickly swept down grabbing the food from the man's hand.

Zen quickly strengthened his grip on the host, and the Taka candroids began to back away with the food. The yummy tried to force its host to follow, but with Zen's strong grip the host remained stationary. They yummy didn't stop struggling eventually separating from the host. To Zen's surprise, it immediately evolved turning into the exact same yummy from the show.

It was a large overweight blue and yellow cat monster. "That looks a lot weirder in person. Well, time to get rid of it" Zen said as he leaned the man against the food truck as he charged towards the yummy.

"Wait, swap the body and legs with these" a voice suddenly said from behind him. He turned to see Ankh standing on a nearby building. He tossed two medals towards Zen.

Zen moved on instinct and caught both coins. With a quick glance, he saw that one was the polar bear medal and the other was the scorpion medal. He quickly removed the Tora and batta medal from the driver and replaced them with the two new medals.

" **Taka, Shirokuma, Sasori** "

His armor quickly changed, his center section now had an image of a polar bear in the middle, and he had a pair of large white claw gauntlets on his arms. His legs were no black, and he had a pair of spiked toes.

"Time to skin a cat" Zen said as he charged into the yummy. The polar bear claws and scorpion feet both were quite effective as he slashed at the yummy with both sending medals scattering to the ground. The yummy continued to shoot energy blast during the brief periods where Zen wasn't assailing it with hits. Zen did his best to redirect them so that they did the least amount of damage.

The yummy now tired began to slow. Seeing this as a chance Zen took his scanner and swiped it across his belt.

" **Scanning Charge!** "

He jumped up high as a series of there rings appeared lining up with the yummy on the ground. But as he descended for the finisher several tables and one food truck flew in the way slowing down his kick and giving a chance for the yummy to escape back to host and disappear.

"Mother of a French baguette, where are you conniving yellow cat bastard" Zen shouted as he looked for the one he knew messed up his attack.

But before he could look around, he was knocked by a sudden attack sending him a few steps back.

"Kazari" Ankh shouted as he jumped down moving over to Zen.

"Ankh, surely you know that OOOs was the one to seal us. You know that among the greeeds, you stood out the most to me, just think about it with me and you together the medal collecting will go much more efficiently." Kazari said as he walked forward in his greeed form.

Ankh then repeated the lines from when this happened in the show. It went about the same way with Zen staying silent most of the time, though he did manage to dodge Kazari exit by a yellow tornado. Though there was one difference with Kazari only giving him until this evening to decided.

"So, Ankh any leads on where the yummy ran off to?" Zen asked as he detransformed handing the polar bear and scorpion medals to Ankh to put back in the folder.

"No, but I have a Taka can already searching for it" Ankh replied.

"I see, then I'm going to help get this place back in order, call me if you find anything" Zen said as he started to try and clear up what he could of the aftermath of the fight.

"I'll be going then," Ankh said but suddenly found he couldn't move his body.

"No, we're helping, you opened that box knowing full well what would happen, so you must help with the causes of your actions," Soarin said as he took control of the body. Ankh made a grunt of acceptance while Sorain started to help Zen clear up.

Though only for an hour as Ankh managed to convince Sorain to let he wander to make Kazari believe he was considering his deal. Zen stayed behind as he continued to work. After he did all he could, he found he had gotten a message from Twilight. It said they had found another bearer and to meet them at the homeless shelter.

With a quick drive through town, he made his way there. To his surprise when he entered he found Twilight and Pinkie helping to give out the food and Rarity was standing at the counter preparing bowls. With a quick smile and hello Zen grabbed an apron and began to help.

As he stood beside Rarity filling bowls and putting them on trays for Twilight and Pinkie to handout to the people at the shelter.

"So, do you know those two girls?" Rarity asked as she filled another bowl.

"Sort of, we met a few days ago when I came to town under some pretty peculiar circumstances, and we ended up becoming friends" Zen replied.

"I see, so is there a reason you came here?" Rarity asked as she gave him an analyzing look.

"Well, Twilight sent me a text saying you needed an extra hand or two and since I had the time I thought I come by and help out" Zen answered.

The two continue some small talk as they fed the bowl. As they were nearly finished the doors to the shelter burst open, and the yummy host came in and began grabbing bowls and downing their contents.

"That's very rude, those aren't for you. If you hungry there's plenty food still here, you don't need to take other peoples" Rarity began to give out.

"Not the time Rarity. Twilight, Pinkie get everyone out he's a yummy" Zen shouted as he picked up Rarity bridal style and began to head to the entrance the host began showing signs of Yummy emerging.

"Zen, we only met today, don't you think you being a bit fast?" Rarity asked as a blush filled her face.

"Sorry but I need to get you to safety before I deal with the yummy" Zen said as he quickly went through the door with the other people who where begin guided by Pinkie and Twilight. Rarity glanced back and saw the man turn into the yummy causing her to let out an ear-piercing scream.

"What is that? What happened to the man?" She shouted.

"That is a yummy a being created form human desire, the man is currently trapped in it, and I'm going to save him," Zen said as he put her down and placed the driver on.

"Henshin" He shouted as he scanned the driver.

" **Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!** "

Zen rushed forward as Rarity looked on in awe. " _He's just like a knight in shining armor, and I'm the beautiful princess he protects,_ " She thought with a small giggle.

Zen quickly engaged the yummy. Guiding it away from the others to a more open spot he began to fight it. " _How did Eiji get the guy out in the show, I think he had just gotten new medals after the fight with Kazari and Ankh had tossed him the ….Cheetah medal,_ " Zen thought to click his fingers, and he removed the cheetah medal he had form his side and swapped it with the batta medal. With a quick scan, he charged at the yummy with his new legs.

With little time to spare he quickly began to kick away medals with his new incredibly fast legs. As the medals moved aside, he could begin to see the man inside. "Don't worry I'll save you, just grab my hand," Zen said as he began to push his right hand into the gap. A few seconds later he felt the man grab his hand. With a tug, he pulled him out and knocked the yummy back causing it to spill out cell medals.

"Go OOOs" a voice shouted from the sidelines. Zen turned to see Pinkie with small flags with his helmet on them being waved around as she jumped up and down. Beside here where Twilight and Rarity. Twilight a look of worry on her face, due to the fact her own magic was still too weak to help Zen fight. Rarity was also giving a little cheer for Zen.

"I really wish you'd stayed with the others, it's not safe here. But here take care of him, the yummy been force feeding him food for the past twenty-four hours, so can one of you call an ambulance" Zen said as he handed the host to them and went back to the yummy.

He quickly switched to TaToBa combo and scanned the medals once more as he prepared to finish the yummy.

" **Scanning Charge!** "

Once again three rings appeared, but this time Zen rider kick went uninterrupted, and he managed to make contact with the Yummy causing it to explode into Cell medals and scatter around the place.

"Bravo OOOs, you managed to defeat my yummy now would you please hand over my cores," Kazari said with venom as he appeared from the shadows.

"Sorry fish breath, but I'm not giving you the medals, though If you want I can take yours" Zen shot back as he prepared to fight.

"Foolish boy, Ankh don't you see that I would be so much better as a partner then him" Kazari commented to another figure hidden nearby.

"I can see that I would rather put my trust in a human I know that I can trust than a greeed who will most likely betray me the moment he thinks I'm no longer useful and try to take my medals" Ankh replied as quickly struck Kazari knocking him forward.

"Zen use this and try to make sure you get all of them," Ankh said as he tossed a green core to Zen.

"Right oh, time kill the cat bastard," Zen said as he slotted the medal in and scanned the belt.

" **Taka, Kamakiri, Bata** "

With his blades in hand, Zen charged forward and engaged Kazari in combat. The two exchanging blows back and forth. Both narrowly dodging the other. This trading of blows continued until both shot upwards in the sky the two clashing together. The hit forcing both green cores out of the belt and into the hands of Kazari as he landed on the ground. Zen falling down to the ground opposite side.

"Not my medals, but it's a start now then hand ov…." Kazari suddenly paused as his chest armor exploded away revealing more of his bandaged up torso.

"Kitty, you may have gotten two, but I got three" Zen said smirking under his helmet as he held three yellow cores, two cheetahs, and a tiger core.

"OOOs, I'll be back, and I will get my cores," Kazari said as he made his escape before Zen could make an attempt to finish him.

"Dammit, if I managed to grab the last one he would be gone, sorry for losing two medals," Zen said as he detransformed.

"I annoyed you lost them, but what you got made up for it, and luckily the ones you lost are ones we have another copy of, so it isn't that big of a loss," Ankh said.

"Excuse me could someone please tell me what is going on here?" Rarity shouted interrupting the conversation.

"Well, to start…" Twilight began to explain when a black car appeared interrupting her as he drove up and stopped in front of the five of them. The host already being taken to a hospital during the fight. From the front of the car, Cadence emerged, and she moved and opened the door to the back seat and removed a screen.

The screen flickered own, and Kougami appeared and was currently in the process of making a cake. "Yo, Zen, the harmony bearers Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity and the Greeed and his human host Ankh and Sorain right?"

Count the medals

Red: Taka x3 , Kujaku, Condor

Yellow: Lion, Tora x3, Cheetah x3

Green: Kuwagata, Kamakiri , Bata

Blue: Shachi, Unagi, Tako

Grey: Sai, Gorilla, Zou

Orange: Cobra, Kame, Wani

Black: Sasori, Kani, Ebi

Poseidon: Same, Kujira, Ookamiuo

Lost Medals: Shika, Gazelle, Ushi, Mukade, Hachi, Ari, Seiuchi, Shirokuma, Penguin, Yadokari, Panda, Kangaroo

 **An:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter of Medals of Harmony. I apologize for the wait but I was swamped by several essays with due dates mere days apart, so I've been spending the last few weeks writing those. Just handed in the last one earlier today.**

 **But just for the future, I don't have a schedule for uploading chapters. I will upload when I have one written. Though due to college and real life the time between chapters will vary. Though just know unless I post a chapter especially saying I've dropped the story, it will still be active, though there may be periods where I haven't posted due to the above-mentioned problems or me trying to figure out how I want the story to go.**

 **Now on to other matters, seeing as none of the combos other than the main six have theme songs, I plan to choose songs to play when Zen changes into the new full combos. So, if you have any suggestions for songs which could be used, just write it in a review or pm. Just remember to say which combo the song is for.**

 **Until next time this is the Eternal Wanderer Spero Omnes Signing out.**


	5. Ch5 Sea serpents, Bugs,and the crusaders

**AN: As usual all characters and other stuff other then my OC belong to their original creators.**

Chapter 5: Sea serpents, Bugs, and the crusaders

""Yo, Zen, the harmony bearers Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity and the Greeed and his human host Ankh and Sorain right?" Kougami said from the screen as he continued making the cake.

"What?" Twilight and Rarity asked in confusion.

"What kind of cake are you making?" Pinkie asked.

"So you finally decided to make yourself known Kougami, though I believe the reasoning behind this sudden appearance is because the meeting of people is important to an upcoming birth?" Zen said with a slight smirk.

Kougami paused for a second, as Zen had just said what he was about to say. " _This new ooos is interesting_ " Kougami thought as he smiled.

"Right you are Zen, but just what will this birth be and how will the cake I'm baking turn out is the question? Isn't your chest burst with expectations" Kougami replied as he lifted up a metal bowl on the table and poured it into another bowl.

"Now then back to introductions, though it seems some of you already know, this is the president of the Kougami Foundation Kousei Kogami And," Cadence said as she moved back to the car and put the screen back in. She then removed a black box which was designed to look like a present.

"A gift I wonder what it is?" Pinkie asked excitedly as she began to jump up and down.

"This isn't much but as a token of our meeting, have these candroids," She said as she opened the box revealing twelve cans inside. Four where the red taka cans which Zen and Ankh had been using to track the yummy. Four blue cans which were the Tako cans which Pinkie and Twilight remembered from the first yummy fight when they made the road to the roof. The four were green in color, and why the others didn't recognize them, Ankh and Zen did. Ankh because of his old memories of using them with Eiji and Zen due to seeing them in the show. They were batta cans.

"Thanks, this will at least save a few medals the next time we need to track down a greeed" Zen said as he accepted the gift.

Cadence then returned to the car and brought out the screen again.

"I do hope you appreciate the gift, now then on to the main matters. I wish to organize a meeting between us to negotiate a deal for the continued use of my system of ride vendors and candroids" Kougami spoke as he whipped together the material.

"Well, it's late right now how about Ankh stops by tomorrow to organize the deal with you. Though I would like to add a condition" Zen said while trying to prevent Pinkie form taking the candroids from him.

"That will be fine, but what is the condition you'd like to add?" Kougami asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Simple, I will give Ankh a sealed envelope which inside will have my prediction of the deal, which will be opened when the deal is made. If my guess is correct, you must tell ankh which cores medals you are currently in possession of and whenever you get a new one. You see I would like to keep track of the medals the best I can as I don't want one of the greeeds popping back up after I thought I defeated it because a medal was not accounted for." Zen replied.

"I accept, I see a reason to why you want to know. As such I will tell Ankh regardless of if you are right or not. But if you are correct I will also make sure one of these cores would find it's way to you soon after, until that meeting I'll leave you to my Assistant Cadence, she will give you the address of my office so we can meet tomorrow" Kougami said with a smile as the screen went off.

"Dad… I mean Mr. Kougami always acting without consulting people, here is the address just tell the receptionist that your name and she will send you right up. I need to get back to make sure he doesn't end up baking more cakes then necessary. I swear I'll die of sweetness before this whole ordeal is done with" Cadence mumbled the beginning, before returning to normal speech when handing Ankh, the card, then descended back into more mumbling while putting the screen back into the car and driving off.

"Well that happened, now then I think we owe Rarity here and explanation on matters seeing as I have a feeling she's only going to be dragged in deeper whether any us want her to be," Zen said with a sigh, still trying to keep Pinkie from messing with the Candroids.

"That makes sense, we could go back to the food shelter and talk there?" Twilight suggested.

"That will be fine, I do want to know what happened and learning about the knight in shining armor who saved me from the monster is only bonus" Rarity said as she cast a glance towards Zen.

The group headed back to the shelter Zen storing the candroids in his bag, giving a batta and a taka to Ankh who had decided to head back to the restaurant partially to inform Chiyoko that there safe and also to prepare for his meeting tomorrow with Kougami. Though if one were to look at Zen as the headed back to the shelter they would have noticed a small tinge of red on his face.

When the arrived back, Zen began his tale of the greeed and his role as Kamen rider, leaving out the bit about being from another world for now, after all, Rarity already had enough on her plate already. During the explanation, they all started to clean up the shelter which had become a mess during the initial attack. Though Zen had managed to get the yummy out fast enough, so there was no lasting damage. Rarity had actually heard of other riders, often looking into them due to her interest in the armors they wore. Twilight then went into a brief recap of her story and the elements of the harmony. She then went on to say that one of the remaining elements reacted to Rarity when they were searching at school.

"I honestly would've have found this hard to believe if I hadn't seen Zen here transform and fight that monster, and if he agrees with you than I can give you the benefit of doubt" Rarity said with a sweet tone as she accepted the jewel from Twilight. It was a purple diamond and glowed briefly was it entered her hands.

"Out of curiosity why aren't you friends I saw you go to help earlier here?" Zen asked as he put back up a chair.

"They aren't really my friends. They're only classmates. In fact, … I never had real friends." Rarity responded with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"And why don't you consider them friends?" Twilight asked as she began to pick up scattered trays.

"I always help them, but when I ask for their help in return, for example here at the shelter, they always find an excuse. I suppose I'm only hanging out with them not to feel alone." Rarity replied.

"I get that, when I was younger I had very few I would call friends, I tended to try and fit in with the groups so not to feel alone. Half the reason I started doing certain things was so I wouldn't feel so out of place and alone. Sorry didn't mean to bring the mood down" Zen said with a slightly somber tone before cutting back to his normal tone.

"It's fine, anyway why are you here Rarity this would be the last place I thought I'd find you," Twilight said as she grabbed a brush and began to sweep.

"And what did you think? That I'm a popular girl to selfish to have real feelings?" Rarity asked.

"Yep, that's exactly what she thought" Pinkie cut into popping up behind Twilight.

"Twilight, that Stereotypist. Judge by actions, not by appearance" Zen added in fake shock.

"Zen! Pinkie!" Twilight shouted in embarrassment.

Rarity let out a laugh as she watched the three of them. "Hahaha… I Don't like admitting it, but I was just like Twilight imagined me back when I was around 13. I only cared about appearance and being the center of attention and wasn't the least bit interested in helping anyone."

"So, what changed, after all, I guess something happened to make you the generous girl now standing in front of us?" Zen asked.

Rarity lets a small smile as she began to tell her tale "Yeah, you see one day my mother had a terrible accident. The doctors said that she needed a blood transfusion as quickly as possible. But she had a very rare blood type. My father did all he could putting ads in the newspapers and on the radio, even getting some on tv. But for hours nobody came to the hospital to help. Until late at night an old man came in. From his appearance, you could see he was living on the street. He said he had the blood type my mother needed. The doctors quickly did the transfusion, and my mother's life was saved.  
His generosity amazed me, especially considering nobody came in during the entire time we waited. I had to know why he did it. He didn't have any reason to give the blood, yet he did to help us.

So, when I asked he just smiled and said to me: Little girl, why shouldn't I've done it? Your mother needed help, I simply offered it. I don't have much but she only needed some of my blood, and I gladly gave it to her. It doesn't matter if somebody's poor or rich, or what skin color they have, or if they're occidental or oriental, we're all human beings. Never deny your help to those in need. Always be generous, little girl. After that, he left without another word I never saw him again, and I never found out who he was or where he came from. But his word touched my heart, and since then I decided to help those who need it the most not only out of thankfulness for the old man's deed. His worlds had also awoken something in me. A feeling I never had before.

Because of that, I work as a volunteer here every Wednesday, handing out food to the people who live on the streets and on the weekends, I work in a boutique. The money I earn I divided into buying food for the shelter and fabric for my own fashion designs. But I know what I'm doing just isn't enough"

"I believe you're doing plenty, one of the hardest lessons to learn when helping people is accepting that you can't help them all, just focus on doing what you can do. Sometimes if you try to do too much it will all just come apart, plus now you have three new friends" Zen said has given her a supportive smile.

Twilight then stepped forward and did a small apologetic bow. "Rarity, I'm sorry I doubted you, your generosity shows for certain that the gem belongs to you, and Zen's right you now have three new friends. Now then I can't really show you proof, but let's meet near the river by the school tomorrow after class, and I'll show how the gem works, and give a more detailed explanation of what is going on."

"Thank you, I will see you then," Rarity said with a smile.

After they finished talking the taxi arrived, and they all returned to their respective homes.

Kazari skateboarded into the hideout in his human form till he reached one of the counters in the room. He hopped off the board and up onto the counter. Minutes later Uva and Gamel entered in their human guises.

"So OOOs destroyed yours too?" Uva asked as he took a seat at the counter.

"He did, but I learned a lot about the current world. Humans have seemed to have evolved over the years we were sealed. But what's more important is that Ankh is working with OOOs and that OOOs is in possession of core medals which belong to none of us" Kazari answered.

"Really, well I wouldn't have put it past that bastard Gara to have made additional medals behind the back of the king. But I wonder where OOOs got them because if Ankh had them the king would have used them during our fights" Uva pondered.

"I'm curious about that too, by the way where is Mezool?" Kazari asked as he glanced around the room looking for the aquatic greeed.

"She left earlier saying she had sensed a desire suitable for her tastes and went to make a yummy nest of it" Uva replied

Meanwhile, outside a large skyscraper in the city center, a limo drove up by the entrance and a young girl around the age of ten or eleven, with light purple hair with a white strip in it, walking out of the car. She was dressed in fancy clothes and seemed to have an air snootiness. She was handed several bags from the boot by the driver, and she then walked into the building.

She walked over to the elevator where she pressed the button and stood there waiting.

Behind her, a voice suddenly spoke.

"Did you buy all that?"

The girl quickly turned to see a girl around the age of sixteen with dark black hair, dressed in a school uniform standing there. She then turned back to the elevator using it to check her reflection, not really paying any attention to the school girl.

"Yeah," the girl replied.

"Do you like buy a lot?" the schoolgirl asked.

"A lot? This isn't that much" the girl replied.

The schoolgirl began to smile as she heard the sound of metal coins falling, which was only heard by her. In a blink of an eye, the school girl's appearance changed revealing Mezool. The girl turned around looking in shock. But before she could react Mezool moved.

"I like your greed. It brings you to the depth of sadness" Mezool said as she produced a cell medal and moved it towards the girl with the coin slot appearing. With a flick of her wrist, the medal fell in. The girl blinked and now found herself back in her room in the skyscraper. Dropping her bags on the table in the middle of the room, which was filled several racks of dresses, piles of toys and jewelry. She took out the dress which was in the bag and brought it over to the mirror and holding it against herself. Not notching Mezool in human form standing nearby watching with a smile or the mass of objects which looked like bubbles clumped together in the corner of the room on the ceiling.

The next morning Zen was awoken by his phone going off. He had set the alarm so he could get up in time to set up the restaurant before heading out to school. He quickly got changed into to his casual clothes, as for some reason the school was having a casual day for the next two days. He didn't really mind as it meant he could wear the pirate coat. Once changed he headed out to the kitchen, quickly made himself a lunch before going out to the main restaurant and setting up the table and chairs.

Once he was done, he wrote a note for Ankh informing he had gone to school, leaving the envelope with his guess by the note. Just before he went out, he quickly checked the medals which he had taken for the day. Like always preloaded in the driver was a taka, Tora and batta medal and he also took, the Shirokuma medal, Kame medal, Ushi medal, Cheetah medal and the Kuwagata medal, along with a few cell medals.

He then left and began to make his way to school, not noticing a man in a green jacket following him from a distance.

After reaching the halfway point between the café and school, he noticed three young girls around the age of ten walking ahead of him. The first was a girl with red hair with a crimson bow on top, dressed in a light-yellow dress. Beside her was another girl of similar age with a mixture of purple and light pink, dressed in a light grey dress over a green t-shirt. The last girl had dark pink hair and was wearing an orange t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

They continued to walk until the dark pink haired one bumped into another girl who appeared to form the corner. The girl she bumped into had light purple hair with a white strip. She had a white scarf her hands which was knocked to the ground.

"I'm sorry" the dark pink haired girl said as she immediately went to pick it up and hand it back to the girl.

"Scootaloo, please be careful, I just bought that yesterday" the girl replied

" _What the hell is with this worlds naming sense, next I'll find some literally called apple something, though this scenario seems oddly familiar,_ " Zen thought to himself as he watched the exchange.

"I'm sorry, I can get my mom to clean it and return it to you Diamond Tiara" Scootaloo responded, none of the girls noticed that Zen had started banging his head in a nearby lamppost.

"No need, I don't want it anymore, you can have why don't you put it on," Diamond said as she just turned around a began to leave.

"What?" Scootaloo said.

Diamond just turned back with a smug smirk. "It was a cheap product, it might suit you better."

"Why you little" Scootaloo began to shout, only to be stopped by the pink and purpled hair girl.

"Scoots, don't bother. Diamond Tiara is always like that, just because her father's rich she believes she's better than all of us isn't that right Applebloom."

"Yeah, Sweetie Belle is right just leave it, we can get it cleaned this afternoon and return it to her, just to make sure she has nothing to use and then just go on with our life's" the red-haired girl replied.

This time the girls all did hear Zen hitting his head off the lamppost.

"Are you okay mister?" Applebloom asked as she turned to look at Zen.

"I find just trying to deal with a headache which seems to just be getting stronger" Zen replied. It was at that moment a new voice caught their attention.

"OOOs, return my medals" it shouted. They all turned to see the man in the green coat standing at the end of the road where they came from.

"Well bugger all, you girls should run this is going to be messy, quick question though do any of you go to Ponyville high?" Zen asked as he began to reach for the driver in his pocket.

"We go to the primary section why?" Sweetie Belle asked looking at him with curiosity as he matched the description of one of her sister's new friends.

"Just tell the office that Zen Regale will be late due to personal matters" He replied as he placed the belt on his waist.

The man then roared changing into the bug greeed Uva and rushing at Zen. The girls all looked in shock at the greeeds transformation but quickly left, though really they hid behind the corner.

"Do you think he might be one of the monsters involved in the recent attacks?" Applebloom asked as she looked at Zen dodging the attacks of Uva.

"If it is, then is the other guy the Kamen rider who been stopping them," Sweetie Belle asked.

"if he is I wonder if he is taking on apprentices, think about it. Us as three heroes kicking ass and saving the day" Scootaloo said in a dreamy tone.

"That would be cool, but also dangerous I don't think my sister would allow me to do something like that" Applebloom replied with a sigh.

"Mine either, she would say it's too dangerous for me to do something like that and that I should act like a proper lady," Sweetie Belle said as she looked back at the fight.

Zen had managed to dodge another strike finally finding a moment to snatch the scanner from his side and scan the belt.

" **Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!** " the belt sung as the golden rings of medals appeared around Zen knocking Uva attack back as the finalized on the right medals and slammed into Zen transforming into to the TaToBa form.

"Let's dance bug boy," Zen said tauntingly, knowing that Uva in the begging was a bit more hot-headed so this should cause him to act rashly giving Zen a much-needed advantage. As while he mysteriously knew how to fight both in and out of the armor after arriving here, he still had very little practical experience fighting so against someone like Uva a being literally built to be a weapon, he currently was at a disadvantage in a head to head fight. But once one let's emotion dictate their actions without logic, then they become much easier to fight.

Zen now armed with the Tora claws began his counter-attack striking at various points while doing his best to either dodge or lessen the impact of Uva hit. The girls continued to watch in awe at the fight.

"So we are definitely going to get him to make him our apprentices now," Scootaloo said with a smile as she began cheering for Zen.

"Well, this is awesome would he let us? I mean would any sane person allow a ten-year-old to fight against whatever that bug man is?" Sweetie Belle replied.

"Well, we just need to use our combined cuteness on him until he gives in, after all, everyone knows the ultimate weapon on any being with emotions is cuteness" Scootaloo replied while puffing out her chest like she had just given a grand speech.

"That might work, but me and Sweetie Belle still have our sisters to worry about, and I know for a fact that my sisters are immune to cuteness," Applebloom said with a sigh.

"Hey look his armor changed" Sweetie Belle suddenly said drawing their attention back to the fight.

She was right, Zen had swapped out the batta medal for Cheetah medal and the Tora medal for the Shirokuma medal. Using his new speed and strength, he began to bombard Uva with hits, not giving him a chance to retaliate. With one last hit, he sent Uva flying back cell medals flying out, along with two glinting green coins which Zen used his speed to quickly grab. They were a batta medal along with a Kamakiri medal.

"Give those back" Uva shouted as he struggled to get up, as just like when Kazari lost his medals, his armor vanished leaving only his more mummy-like body underneath.

"Sorry, but I got these fair and square, also didn't you know Kazari managed to take two of your cores from me yesterday, though knowing him he probably forgot to tell you because he honestly has no care who he hurts as long as he wins in the end" Zen said as he pocketed the medals.

"I will be back OOOS" Uva shouted as he left, due to being weakened by the loss of his core medals and the fact he wanted to investigate ooos claims.

Once he was gone, Zen changed back to normal and began gathering up the cell medals which were expelled by the attack. He had placed them all in a small pouch which he kept in his bag. As he turned to start to heading to school, he was greeted by the three girls who he remembered telling to escape giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"That won't work, also no to whatever your going to ask, it's better not to get involved in this anymore than necessary trust me it's for the best" Zen said as he began to walk past them, putting on the air of a loner to hopefully get them to leave him alone.

That didn't work as they continued to follow him until they reached the school with all them continually giving him the puppy dog eyes as they walked, asking him to allow them to be his sidekicks.

"For the last time no, I will not allow you to be my sidekicks, it is too dangerous, just go to class," he said as he entered the high school building with them having to go the primary section due to the school rules.

As he got into class, he took his seat by Rarity noticing that for her casual wear rarity was wearing a white jumper over a black sleeveless top as well as a pair of blue jeans and black boots, which he couldn't help but think looked nice on her. He spent most of the morning working diligently in class, though if one where to look you would see he was very tired. At lunch, Rarity looked at him in worry as she noticed how drained he was.

"What's the matter?" She asked hoping that nothing bad had happened to her new friend.

"Another greeed attacked me on the way to school this morning, managed to drive him off, but three girls saw me and started bugging me to make them my sidekicks" He replied as he pulled a banana from his bag and began to eat it.

"I see that must have been hard was there no one to help you, and what did these girls look like?" Rarity asked in curiosity her eyes glancing towards the door of the room.

"Well Pinkie could probably do something but right now both her and Twilight don't possess the strength to actually hurt the greeed in any lasting way and we take different ways to school as for the girls there was one with red hair called Applebloom, one with dark pink hair called Scootaloo and the last one had pink and purple hair and was called Sweetie Belle" Zen replied.

Rarity let out a small laugh. "I guess the world has a sense of humor."

"Whys that, they're not at the door are they?" Zen said as he quickly glanced at the door blinked as he thought he saw the red bow Applebloom had been wearing at the door only for it to disappear the next minute.

"No, it's just I think you just met my younger sister and her friends, After we finish up in the park today I'll talk to her and try to get to leave you alone about the sidekick matter, by the way, you don't think I could see more of your transformations, the ones I saw already gave me great ideas about new designs form me to make, if the others are like those I feel I could design an entire line with them as the concept." She replied, getting enthusiastic when she talked about her hobbies of making clothes.

"Thanks, I can see about showing you more forms, but some will have to be in image only as to physically transform into some of them can be quite tiring and should only be used when needed" Zen answered.

They spent the rest of the lunch talking about clothes and Zen gave her more of a run down the cores and the animals they are themed after. Eventually, it leads to Rarity getting Zen to agree to be her model for the clothes inspired by his armors when they get a free day.

School continued uninterrupted for the rest of the day, with Zen managing to sneak away anytime Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo appeared.

Meanwhile, while all this was happening, Ankh was getting used to his new body with Sorain guiding him through the basics of parkour, which Ankh had begun to take an interest in due to the fact it allowed him to easily climb to high places. He also spent time looking around town for which office Kougami was in, due to the fact the card he was given didn't specify which office he was supposed to meet at.

At the river Twilight, Zen and Rarity stood together, Pinkie wasn't with them as she was called to the bakery she worked out to help out with a rush order which was just placed. None of the three noticed the four people watching them from the trees. One was a green haired ten-year-old boy, the other group who were just a bit away from him where Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

Twilight gave a more detailed explanation of what was going on, and the whole pony reincarnation event and Zen added his two cents by revealing that he was brought here form his own reality.

"I thought you were my friends, I have some disbelief but seeing Zen transform and fight, I accepted that something out of the normal was going on, but these lies are so obvious that it hurts," Rarity said with bitterness in her voice as she turned to leave. But in a flash of purple light Twilight had activated her gear. Rarity turned in surprise looking at her.

"Rarity you are my friend can you see that I'm not lying to you, and what Zen said is true as well he is from another world brought her to become a Kamen Rider," Twilight said with sincerity.

They were interrupted by four different voices.

"She's a magical girl," one voice said

"You think she'd allow us to become her sidekicks if it doesn't work out with the Kamen rider" another asked.

"Rarity are you a magical girl too?" a third voice asked.

"Sis?" a fourth male voice said.

The three of them quickly turned to see that the girls had come out form the trees along with a green haired boy, Zen remembered briefly saw when he first woke up at Twilights house but didn't really pay attention to due to the whole appearing in another reality situation.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked. But before anyone could get an answer a large tear open in the sky and something shots down into the river. A large splash erupted in front of them blocking out their view, as a loud roar echoed through the area. The wave fell down revealing a giant purple sea serpent with a mustache. At this point, Zen believed his common sense had irreversibly been changed.

"Rarity keeps Spike and the girls back, me and Zen will handle this" Twilight said as she prepared to fight, Zen already transforming into TaToBa and began trying to get the serpent's attention.

"I'll need a guide to fight him, Zen can you keep him busy for a few minutes I want to try a spell to summon some help," Twilight said as she began to focus her magic.

"Got it," Zen said as he began to hit the serpent making it focus on him.

"I summon the carrier of wisdom. The Architect of Equestria Emerge!" Twilight said as she focused her magic causing a magic circle to appear in front of her.

"Architect I need information on how to defeat this creature," Twilight asked only to notice that instead of some grand winged Alicorn like the spell should have summoned, she had gotten a cute little filly version with tiny wings and horn with a white body and dark red hair.

"You're the great sage of Equestria?" " _my sister tricked me"_ "You don't look like a legendary Alicorn that Designed Equestria and knows everything about Every creature in it," Twilight commented looking at her summons.

"And your magic level is way too low to summon me in my true form. What you see is what you get for being a magic kindergarten unicorn!" It replied dryly

"But over time your level will increase, and my appearance will become more worthy of the true me, and I will even be able to help you fight" It continued.

"Well right now I only need some information on this monster" Twilight asked.

The Architect looked at the creature and then back to Twilight. "Well my advice is to run and let the one who seems to be better-equipped fight it, but what I can tell you about it is that it's a level 10 sea serpent. If you fall into the river you done for, and most importantly he

S very sensitive about his 'Moustache' that's why…"

"Say no more it's probably his weak point. Thank you" Twilight said as she charged an energy blade on her arm and jumped up to cut the mustache.

"No wait" The Architect shouted. But it was too late as even as Zen who was still dodging its attacks realized Twilight was about to do something stupid she had sliced off part of its mustache. Though he felt like he had seen something similar to the serpent before but the memory seemed to vanish anytime, he tried to concentrate on it.

It froze for a moment its eyes glancing down to where Twilight had cut. Its eyes then turned crimson, and it let out a harrowing roar.

"What happening?" Rarity asked looking at the creature in shock. The girls were suddenly behind her as they felt an instinctual fear from the creatures roar overcome their bodies.

"Looks like instead of weakening him, she made him even angrier!" Spike exclaimed as he stood beside Rarity as he tried to hide his own bodies terrified shaking.

"Stupid girl! Why don't you allow you, elders, to finish explaining? That creature gets very mad when his mustache is cut. If it was already uncontrolled by the discord shard corrupting it, now imagine him now after you increased his anger by cutting off his mustache which he sees as a grave insult" the Architect said as she smacked Twilight on the back of the head.

"It's your fault for not explaining fast enough" Twilight murmured back.

"No, it's yours for acting before hearing everything acting with only partial information can lead to situations more dangerous than before" Zen commented as he moved to Twilights side.

It was then that both of them noticed that the sea serpent had noticed Rarity, spike, and the girls and was now preparing an attack.

"No he'll hurt them, I must do something," Twilight said as she watched as the creature began to attack.

"Girl, your only a level 7 unicorn. A direct attack from that creature would probably.." the Architect began to explain, but Twilight began her spell to swap her with the others. She didn't notice that Zen had begun rushing forward. He had quickly swapped out the medals replacing the Tora medal with the Kame medal and the Batta medal with the Ushi medal. He quickly scanned the medals initiating the transformation.

" **Taka, Kame, Ushi!** "

Now in his new armor consisting of cow print legs armor with cow head shaped kneecaps with small golden rings on them, and a new orange shoulder pads which resembled a turtles shell and two arm guards of a similar design.

To his surprise, as he arrived in front of the group Twilight swap took place making her appear in front of him. "Baka" he shouted. He knew that he wouldn't be able to move in front of her in time to put up the shield. " _There are many who could take up the belt should I die, but there is only one of her. There is no decision to make_ " he thought as he grabbed her, and he pulled Twilight into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and pivoting, so his back faced the serpent. Twilight looked at him in shock. The blast hit, gouging out the ground beneath them and sending them flying towards the forest, both being de transformed as they flew, Zen suffering the most damage. With the last bit of strength, he had he pivoted in the air so that he would soften the landing for twilight. The two fell into the gouge unconscious.

"Come own wake up" the Architect shouted as it raced down to the place where the pair landed.

"Big Sister" Spike shouted in worry.

"Twilight, Zen…" Rarity said as the fear of two of her friends possibly being gone just like that overtook her.

"NOOO!" she shouted at the same time her gem which she had been holding this entire time began to glow. A pair of white bands with one having a blue gem the other purple forming on her wrists and a headband which seemed to be made from jewels appeared on her head.

"Rarity you too?" Spike asked as he and the girls looked at Rarity in a mixture of shock and amazement.

At this moment Rarity noticed the Serpent preparing another attack. Aiming right for Spike and the girls.

"Nooo!" She shouted raising her hand, unintentionally releasing her magic causing a large hand made of earth to rise up and knock back the serpent.

" _Wait did I do that?_ " Rarity thought as she looked at what just happened.

"Rarity, come quickly! They need your help" the Architect pleaded as it appeared beside them.

The others quickly followed her to Zen and Twilight. Zen had several injuries, with Twilight having a few scratches, due Zen and his armor taking the brunt of the damage. But the attack still had enough energy to knock them both out.

"Zen, Twilight, please don't give up," Rarity said as she tried to rouse them from their unconscious state.

"You can help them," the Architect said as she looked worriedly over the two of them.

"Please tell me what to do," Rarity asked desperate to help her friends.

"You have the power to move and manipulate earth and stones of any kind. But as the reincarnation of a unicorn you also use other magic" the Architect began to explain.

"I'm a unicorn?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Yes, but your magic level is lower than Twilight so you can only cast four spells at the moment. They are extraction, telekinesis, transformation and Emergency charity. The last one has the ability to heal them, but you must give up a part of your own power to do it so you will feel drained after it" The Architect continued.

"Just tell me what to do I don't care what I will help them" Rarity replied now filled with determination to help her friends.

"You just need to put your hands in front of you and say "Emergency charity followed by the name of the one you want to heal" the Architect instructed.

Without a moment hesitation Rarity took up the position the Architect described and spoke. "Emergency Charity Twilight, Emergency Charity Zen."

The horn on the headband began to glow, and energy began to flow from it to the unconscious duo covering their bodies in a soft glow. Though due to Rarity magic was weak the spell didn't completely heal them, though it was enough to restore Twilight to fighting condition if barley and take care of Zen's more extreme injuries leaving him with only a few cuts and bruises.

"Did someone get the number of the truck which hit me, also thanks, Rarity" Zen said as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"You…you saved our lives," Twilight said as she to sat up noticing that she was currently lying against his chest a small blush crossing her face.

"Of course you two did the same for me, my friends," Rarity said with a small giggle at Twilight situation.

"Let's end this together partners," Twilight said as she summoned her gear and got off Zen.

"Agreed" Rarity said with a tired sigh exiting her mouth as she began to rise to her feet.

"I sorry to have to leave it to you girls, but it seems even with Rarity's healing I can't jump right back in, I'll join you as soon as I can," Zen said as a tinge of pain shot through his body making him let out a slight grunt.

"Just leave it to us this time, you don't always have to be the hero" Twilight said as she and Rarity walked to face the beast.

"It was quite lucky that the serpent seemed to not bother with us during the whole healing thing," Zen commented to the Architect as he watched the girls prepare to fight.

"I think the universe was stalling it so that we could get a new bearer, that or Rarity attacked can paralyze things" The Architect replied with a shrug.

The two girls looked at the beast which was looking at them angrily. "Okay, Rarity you stop it with your earth magic, and I'll use my magic to get close and destroy the discord jewel." Twilight explained.

"Discord Jewel?" Rarity questioned.

"It's what turned it evil in the first place. If we survive this, I'll explain more thoroughly all these things."

"I thought this creature was already evil," Rarity questioned looking at the monster before them.

"Wrong. The creatures that inhabit Equestria are usually kind and intelligent beings. The sea serpent is a creature that's particularly concord about its appearance. That's why it was offended by Twilight cutting of its mustache." The Architect chimed in.

"Wait you're saying it shot a blue death beam at people because Twi cut off its mustache that's a bit of an overreaction?" Zen asked from where he was still sitting.

"Zen for some appearance can mean everything, as one such as myself who works in fashion I know how some can be, but his concern does give me an idea?" Rarity said as began to walk towards the creature.

"What is it?" Twilight asked as she watched her friend walk forward.

"Reasoning with it" she simply said as she continued to walk forward.

"Rarity don't," Twilight said in worry.

To everyone's surprise, as Rarity calmly faces the serpent. The serpent prepares its final attack but stops suddenly.

"How very unexpected" the Architect commented.

"She did it?" Twilight said with a look of astonishment on her face.

"Well, at least I don't have to take another death beam" Zen commented as he began to try and stand up.

Rarity then created a stone hand to lift her up to the same level as the serpents head and began to speak.

"I've got the strangest feeling that despite our physical difference we have a lot in common. Thus I want to help." She began.

Meanwhile, back down with Twilight and co.

"I get it now, while she's distracting it I can launch a surprise attack," Twilight said. Though as soon as she spoke the Architect smacked her on the back of her head.

"Stupid girl! Stay put and do nothing. She's using her head, something you should start trying for a change."

" _I'm starting to regret that I summoned her_ " Twilight thought to herself as she rubbed the spot where the Architect hit.

"She's right though, you shouldn't interfere I feel Rarity has it from here" Zen added as he was now standing, though he was a bit unstable, so Spike and the girls helped him keep stable.

Back with Rarity and the serpent.

"I'm awfully sorry about what my friend did to your beautiful mustache, but I believe I can fix it. Just trust me with that." Rarity asked the serpent.

The Serpent stood still for a few seconds before nodding yes.

"No way! Isn't it supposed to be under the control of the discord jewel? But its heeding to rarity" Twilight questioned as she watched the scene.

"On the inside, those two are very similar. That's why her generosity is stronger than the jewel's influence." The Architect answered.

"I see, sometimes the power of bonds even one's formed simply from common interest can overcome a power which manipulates people" Zen commented with a smile.

"Sweetie Belle, could you grab my purse for me," Rarity asked as she quickly descended from the stone hand.

"Yeah sis," Sweetie said as she left the others and went over picking up a white purse which was sitting by a nearby tree. She quickly bought it to rarity.

"So Rarity what's the plan ?" Spike asked.

"I'll restore his mustache. The wind scattered his old one, so I can't just return it, which means I just have to make a new one" Rarity explained as she began to reach into her purse being held by Sweetie Belle.

"How do you plan to do that?" Twilight asked.

"Using my precious scarf," she said as she pulled a dark purple piece of fabric from her purse.

"Wait weren't your wearing that the day you were giving me the tour, you wore it with your school uniform. But isn't that something invaluable to you" Zen asked looking at her.

"Yes, I like to use it as a tail of some sorts… hehehe. I guess it now makes sense, seeing that in a previous life I was a unicorn. It truly is a very expensive fabric. But I feel confident in giving it to someone who appreciates stylish clothing like Steven Magnet" Rarity said with a smile.

"Steven magnet?" Everyone else asked in confusion.

"Yes, he deserves a fabulous name, as well and I believe that one befits him well" Rarity replied.

"Okay, why is it only a sea serpent that gets a normal sounding name in this world" Zen muttered in slight frustration still having headaches about the weird names people he meets seem to have.

The others ignored him, and Rarity began her spell. The scarf began to glow and floated up to the serpents severed mustache and began to wrap around the end. "Transformation" Rarity said, and in a flash of light, the scarf turned into a new mustache for the serpent.

"You look smashing! It's a little shorter than the other, but it'll soon grow into a find mustache" Rarity said with a smile.

The monster let out a joyous laugh, and thanks to the generosity of rarity, the jewel leaves the body, and the serpent is sent back. But just as it begins to fade they all heard the serpent speak. "Thank you!"

"The monster talked?" Twilight said in disbelief.

"All of Equestria's creatures or at least a majority of them can speak… not surprising considering myself" the Architect chimed in.

"You're right that's well determined," Rarity said.

"Though I'm astonished Rarity, you destroyed the Discord Jewel without hurting the serpent…" the Architect then noticed a Twilight had a look of disappointment on her face. "What's wrong with you, girl?" The Architect asked as it floated over to Twilight.

"I just don't understand. Frist Pinkie manages to perfectly fit her element almost immediately, and now Rarity as well, even Zen seems to be able to use the driver almost perfectly. And I struggle with it" Twilight said sombrely.

"It's perfectly reasonable, Twilight, well except for Zen I have very few clues about his power. But Rarity and Pinkie practised their element of harmony before they gout the jewels. But you never used magic in your daily life before." The Architect replied.

"Plus, I think I can only use them well due to either the belt having an in build learning system or that the omnipotent being who brought me here made me able to use it, so I live long enough to serve as entertainment" Zen added with a small smirk.

"I understand pinkie's intention always was to cheer u others, and Rarity led a generous life before the jewel picked her, and Zen is just someone who whole life has been changed by some third party" Twilight reasoned.

"Don't feel bad girl… don't think you've reached the limits of your power. As you grow more used to your element, your adaptation to the jewel will intensify" The Architect reassured her.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked

"Once you have found the final bearer, you and the others will be able to unlock your complete transformations when you truly demonstrate your element, but your powers will also increase, and you'll learn a great new skill" The Architect explained.

"And together the six of you will become Magic Pony sentai, Harmony rangers" Zen added jokingly. The Architect and the others let out a small laugh.

"Funny Zen, but what skill are you talking about it?" Twilight asked.

"You'll know it when the time comes, now I'm almost out of energy, so I will return back to where I came from but first," the Architect said as she turned towards Spike.

"Is spike your true name?" the Architect asked looking at Spike.

"Yeah have we met?" he asked.

"You don't know me, but I know who you are, and I have a small piece of advice for you. If you ever come across a heart-shaped ruby whatever you do- DO NOT USE IT!" the Architect said.

"What?" He asked confused by the warning.

"Se you soon," the Architect said as she waved goodbye vanishing into thin air.

Just as the group relaxed, Ankh came running through the trees. "Sorry, we got here as soon as we could when we noticed the serpent in the park," Sorain said as he stopped by the group.

Just then his hair shifted, and Ankh began to look around. "Zen quickly transform I sense the presence of a greeed," Ankh said as he began to look around.

All eyes landed on the river which had begun to bubble.

Count the Medals

Red: Taka x3 , Kujaku, Condor

Yellow: Lion, Tora x3, Cheetah x3

Green: Kuwagata, Kamakiri x2 , Bata x2

Blue: Shachi, Unagi, Tako

Grey: Sai, Gorilla, Zou

Orange: Cobra, Kame, Wani

Black: Sasori, Kani, Ebi

Poseidon: Same, Kujira, Ookamiuo

Lost Medals: Shika, Gazelle, Ushi, Mukade, Hachi, Ari, Seiuchi, Shirokuma, Penguin, Yadokari, Panda, Kangaroo

 **An:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, now that I have some free time I managed to write some more. Now for some scenes in this chapter I took the dialogue from the Mauroz comics and edited what was needed as most of what happened is the same only the greeed got involved, and I think why this chapter ended up being longer the past few ones. Once again I apologize if characters seem out of character, I try to do my best to keep them acting like their cannon parts. Though in Ankh's case, due to him being from the end of the series he's not really using Zen like he originally used Eiji, though he is still somewhat of a jerk. Also, the Crusaders appear, while they don't appear this early in the comic I brought them both due to the fact I needed a way for Zen to learn about Diamond Tiara and because I have a few funny ideas that I might write involving the crusaders attempts to make Zen, and the girls make them sidekicks. Once again if you have a suggestion of idea of songs for the new combos and the ones which don't possess a melody. If you do just post it in a review or PM. Also any questions or something in the story you don't understand just put it in a review or Pm, and I'll do my best to answer.**

 **Also in a review by LegionnaireBlaze I was asked about why I have medals list as lost in the story. For those who are also wondering about this, I'll explain my reasoning behind it. The lost in the lost medals is being used in the same way you would refer to an ancient treasure of a civilization which was thought to be lost. Like the lost idol of Eldorado. The medals themselves being medals supposedly lost 800 years ago during the reign of the original OOOs, but where lost or disappeared around the time King OOOs turned the alchemist into medals.**

 **Well then until next time this is The Eternal Wanderer Spero Omens Signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6 Combo, Fish, and Deals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters, everything else is the property of their creator or company who makes them.**

Chapter 6: Combo, Fish, and Deals

As all their eyes focused on the river, a spout of water erupted upwards, and Mezool appeared at the bank. At the same time, Zen quickly henshined into TaToBa. Summon Medajalibur from somewhere, he was honestly still trying to figure out where it goes.

"My Ankh, Despite still reviving in such a state, you're still as sharp as ever," Mezool said as she looked over the group.

"It's because of your humid aura, I could sense you quite easily. Zen be careful, despite how she acts most of the time she is still a greeed, and all of us were made to be weapons of mass destruction" Ankh said as he moved to the group.

Mezool then glanced towards Zen. "Pleased to meet you, OOOs boy, though I never met someone with such a peculiar desire, flickering in and out, I wonder what kind of yummy you would make"

"Mezool please don't follow me around. It's a nuisance" Ankh said with a roll of his eyes.

"You guys are the true eyesore, I can't even go for a simple walk," Mezool said as she charged at Zen.

Zen reacted quickly using her momentum to through her over him striking her in the stomach as he did. She quickly recovered and began her counterattack. Her quick movements combined with Zen fatigue from the previous fight. With a quick spin, she knocked him to the ground. He quickly recovered and attempted to stab her with Medajalibur, but to little avail, as she jumped and pushing off his arm shot over to the forest edge.

"See you later, OOOs boy," She said with a slight wave leaving.

"Well that just happened" Zen muttered as he undid his transformation, stumbling slightly as he walked towards them but catching himself before he fell.

"Are you okay?" Sorain asks having taken control form Ankh.

" Let's see last night fought a greeed claimed three cores, fought another a greed this morning got two medals and just recovered from a sea serpent hitting me with a death beam before having a brief fight with a third greeed. So I'm mostly fine just need a little rest, but I worried though" Zen replied with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Sorain head just turned orange as he let out a huff. "Well, this is going to be bothersome."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Because if Mezool was here, that means she must have made a yummy, and hers are hard to find due to the fact they don't give off a strong signal until they hatch," Ankh answered.

"Sis, is his hair swapping normal?" Sweetie Belle asked as she watches Sorain and Ankh switch control of their shared body causing the hair to shift color.

"I think so, I believe that was part of the explanation that was going to be given today, before the sea serpent attack, and don't think I forgot you following us" Rarity replied.

"I don't see the problem?" Sweetie Belle replied.

"Zen already told me how you stayed and watch him fight a Greeed this morning when he asked you to leave, and now you following him with the idea of putting yourself in more danger." Rarity replied dryly causing Sweetie Belle to let out an apologetic laugh.

Ankh then began to speak getting everyone's attention. "I want you girls to take Zen back to the Cous Coussier and make sure he gets a rest, I don't know how many time his transformed today, but the medals are very taxing even in mismatched form with consecutive uses. While you're doing that I will try and find the yummy nest I'll send a message once I found it, and Twilight I want you to try and find out which bloody office Kougami is in, as finding the nest will take most of my time, due to the fact I have limited range to which I can detect yummies and other greeeds"

"Okay, Rarity can you help me support Zen, I don't want him suddenly collapsing in the middle of the street, and Spike can you grab our bags and follow us. When we reach the restaurant, I'll give you an explanation to what you just saw and why form now own you should stay out of it" Twilight said as she walked over to Zen and took his arm and placed it over her shoulder, with Rarity doing the same to the other arm.

Ankh then gave a wave before leaving the group. He headed through the forest in the direction he suspected Mezool had come from.

"So, is it true you have a limited range of sensing yummies?" Sorain asked as they ran.

"Yeah, yummies are essentially a desire given form, and due to us all being able to sense desire or more accurately a mixture of mind reading and emotions, when a yummy essentials act on the desire, we can sense a spike in desire against the normal noise of desire that we here from all humans. It also the same way I can detect the other greeed our core medals give out a feeling of a constant spike of desire which we can detect. Though there are ways to hide from our sense, I know for a fact that the Alchemist had some object to store medals in which prevented us from sensing them otherwise we would have sensed the purple medals eight hundred years ago" Ankh explained

"Interesting, any other cool powers you guys have other than mind reading and monster making?" Sorain asked.

"Well each of us has a unique power based on our medals and gain a powerful ability upon claiming nine of our medals, If I remember correctly Kazari at nine medals can use his dreadlocks as lethal weapons, Mezool gains enhanced hydrokinesis and can also turn herself into water, Uva gains a sort of invulnerability which makes him, even more, harder to kill than normal, me I get enhanced pyrokinesis and then Gamel his power from having nine cores is the deadliest, he gains the ability to turn anything into cell medals, from people to buildings. He can cause the most damage, and the scariest part is he's like a child so his action technically has no malice and he would only be mimicking what he saw others do" Ankh replied.

"I really hope that doesn't happen, so do you know what the other greeed meant by Zen having a peculiar desire?" Sorain questioned.

"I do, for some reason Zen does not seem to have any desires according to the senses we use to find a desire to make a greeed, the ones he appears to have are merely ones he thinks he's meant to have that combined with something I can't really sense what given an illusion of real desires, this seems to be causing his desire to flicker in and out of existence when one of use would try to detect it, and the one I sense in him the most when I try and check is worrying, to say the least," Ankh replied with a sigh.

"What is it?"

"It the desire to kill himself, it's deep enough that I don't think he even realizes he has or feels that way. But deep inside him, he has the desire to kill himself. I speculate it was born from the survivor's guilt of what happened with his family, feeling he's not worthy to live. While the duty of being a Kamen rider seems to have supress it for now, I fear that he might be throwing himself into danger more often or try to take hits in the place of others due to viewing himself as expendable, that no one would miss him if he was gone and that someone else would be able to take up the belt if he would die, someone in his own opinion would be better then him at being OOOs, though he be mistaken as he is probably the best person to be OOOs" Ankh answered.

"Why's that and is there anything we can do for him?" Sorain responded

"All we can do for now is be there for him and hopefully with the girls help get him to see himself as worth being alive. As for being suited for OOOs, normally when someone uses the driver over time the power of the medals would overload them causing their desire to spiral out of control to dangerous levels, that's what happened to the original OOOs eight hundred years ago. The cores made his desire for power overtake him causing him to scan all the medals he had in an attempt to become a god.

But in Zen's case, I sensed nothing of the sort during the times using the medals. With the OOOs form my world, while his hollow desire prevented them from taking over him I could still sense the power effecting him, more so with certain combos, but the medals taint was still there. Zen I sense nothing of the sort, my guess is whatever is causing his desire to be so strange may also be allowing him to use the medals without worry about them causing him to be consumed by his desire, though he still suffers the fatigue from use of them like anyone would/ Though I wonder what it is that is causing all this as I know for the fact nothing like that existed in my old world, or eight hundred years ago, otherwise The king or the Alchemist would've tried to make use of it" Ankh replied

As Mezool entered the hideout, she was greeted by the sight of Uva trying to kill Kazari, while Gamel was sitting in the corner stacking chairs. "OOOs said you stole my medals from him, is it true?" Uva angrily shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, OOOs may have simply told you that so you would go after me instead of him, and the only thing I got from him was a punch in a chest and him ripping out my cores" Kazari replied nonchalantly.

"Uva put him down, we don't need infighting that's probably what OOOs boy wants us to do, I don't know who he is but he is still just a human, we just need to find out his desire and use it against him, though he is a strange one" Mezool replied as she stepped between them and separated the two.

"tch, Fine, but Kazari if I find you do have my medals then you will wish OOOs took all your cores during his fight," Uva said as he skulked to the other side of the room.

"Why is he strange Mezool?" Gamel asked as he wandered over to Mezool like a dog greeting its owner.

"You referring to how his desire seems to be flickering don't you?" Kazari asked as he took a seat on the counter.

"Yes, I guess you sensed it when you fought him?" Mezool replied.

"Yeah, I've never seen a human like him, nor did the emptiness feel like the void we all have. I wonder if maybe he is something other then human" Kazari speculated.

"It doesn't matter what he is, I'll destroy him and take back my cores," Uva shouted kicking over one of the chairs.

"Of course, but you two need to recover, don't worry I have a good yummy nest growing and it'll be ready in a day or two and I'll have more then enough to share with all of you, seeing as the crates are nearly empty" Mezool said looking to a stack of empty boxes in the corner.

"Yeah, we took a lot in order to recover from the loss of our core medals, I going out to look for potential targets and to see if I can find out anything about this new OOOs," Kazari said as he jumped on his board and left the building.

The Cous Coussier was relatively quiet today, except one or two odd customers. So Chiyoko knew she could handle it on her own. This week's theme was still pirates, and she was currently making up a new batch of seafood pasta to serve when she heard the door to the restaurant crash open. Leaving the kitchen, she quickly went outside to find Twilight and another girl she didn't know helping Zen walk into the restaurant followed by four kids. She also noticed that there were several bruises on different parts of Zen, and knew there were probably more where she couldn't see.

"What happened Twilight, did Zen get into some kind of fight?" Chiyoko asked as she walked over to them and began to give Zen a look over.

Twilight paused for a moment to think of a believable lie. But was saved by Zen piping up. "I saved Twilight from getting hit by a dumpster, some idiot left the break off, and the thing came rushing down towards her, and I pushed her out of the way just as it was about to hit her, I luckily landed somewhere soft, so the only damage is a few bad bruises but I should be fine just getting some rest"

"Fine, but you're not going to school like that tomorrow, I call and tell them you'll be missing. Now then the rest would you mind helping me out the evening rush is going to be coming soon and I'll need a few extra hands?" Chiyoko asked.

"Certainly, though may I ask why you are dressed as a pirate? Fabulous costume by the way" Rarity asked.

"Oh thank you, as for the costume. That's a special thing I like to do here at my restaurant. Each week I chose I different culture or theme and decorate the restaurant to match it while serving food from that culture or matching the theme. The costumes are part of that. I have spare costumes in all sizes in the back, so you're free to find something to wear while working here" Chiyoko replied.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Scootaloo asked her friends.

"Yeah, we'll become pirates" Applebloom replied

"I can't wait to see the costumes she has the one she's wearing is so realistic" Sweetie Belle added as all three went to the costume area along with Rarity. Spike, on the other hand, chose to follow Twilight as she brought Zen to his room.

When the girls came out they where all now in pirate theme costumes. Rarity had chosen a naval captain costume, with a long blue jacket over a white shirt with white pantaloons and a black belt. Applebloom wore what most would consider the traditional striped pirate shirt and red bandanna, along with a pair of black shorts with the ends designed to look like they were torn. Scootaloo was wearing a plain white shirt with a brown vest over it, with a black sash around her waist, and shorts similar to apple blooms. Sweetie Belle was the last to come out and wore a miniature version of Zen's pirate captain jacket over a white shirt and orange sash, with a dark blue pirate hat sitting on her head.

"Hunting treasure far and wide" Apple bloom started

"On a never-ending adventure" Sweetie Belle continued.

"The Pirate Crusaders are here to take your order" Scootaloo finished.

"You all look good in those, now then could you please take these orders to table seven, ten and four," Chiyoko said as she handed trays of food with a piece of paper with the order on it to each of the girls.

"What can I do to help?" Rarity asked as the girls went to deliver orders.

"If you wouldn't mind manning the cash register while I go back to preparing the rest of the orders" Chiyoko replied with a smile. Rarity nodded and went to her post.

Back with Twilight, she had just helped Zen lie down on the bed, and had begun looking over his injuries seeing if there was anything else she could treat. Spike had taken a seat on the bed opposite Zen's and just watched.

" _My sister is some kind of magical girl and the guy who she brought home a few days ago is a Kamen Rider, this is totally awesome. I wonder if I'll get any cool powers like them, from the comics I've read and the reports every rider that appears tends to be followed by another maybe I could be his second rider. That'll show them I'm not a kid, though it does seem kind of dangerous_ " Spike thought as he watched them.

" _I can't believe it due to my rashness I nearly got Rarity, Spike, and those three girls killed, and even worse when I tried to take the hit, I just messed up Zen's attempt to save them and probably made him take more injuries then he would've_ " She thought as she glanced over him using what little energy she had for some healing spells. While doing this, she didn't notice a small tear falling from her eye's.

"Baka, don't cry. You're blaming yourself for my injuries, aren't you? Don't. It was my choice, yes you could've of planned it better, maybe even replace them with a tree instead of yourself. As soon as we get time, I will start hammering into you the basics of battle which seemed like most of my fighting skill to have just randomly appeared. Note to self-look into mysterious appearance of knowledge. Anyway, I chose to take that blast, after all, I'm the one wearing armor while you were just in plain clothes with a magic hairband and bracelets" Zen muttered from the bed.

"What does Baka mean? And I know but I still feel somewhat responsible for this" She replied gesturing to his injuries.

"Well it is technically your fault, but you're new to this, and sometimes there are things we can't help. We are fighting against monsters and beings with incredible powers, so we are going to get injured no ifs or buts about it. All we can do to prevent it is to get better. As for Baka, it's Japanese for idiot, I use every so often just cause it feels more natural" Zen replied with a small smile.

"I see, but still if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to have taken that attack" Twilight replied with a sigh.

"Twi, cheer the hell up. Yes, you made a mistake, but we all make them. That is how we learn and improve. If we never make mistakes, we will never grow. Plus I think I just got hit worse due to the fact I probably strained my body with how much I transformed today. Now then I'll also be starting teaching you about the core medals from tomorrow. Also if you continue acting depressed, I will call Pinkie" Zen said as he sat up and ruffled her hair.

This caused her to move back slightly and had a small blush of embarrassment, especially since her brother was here.

"Stop that, and don't call Pinkie I don't think I could handle what she might come up with to cheer me up, after that fight with the serpent. And why do you want to teach me about the medals?" Twilight replied, her fatigue from the fight finally showing true.

"Simple out of all of us you are the smartest, so you'll most likely become our strategist in conflict. You just need some more training and experience to cool down your rashness, and you'll become a good leader. Plus you need to know my abilities, so you can properly plan how we fight. Also, we are going to get some jrpgs and have you play them, the party management will help you get used to assigning roles also getting you understanding classes will help in figuring out where our strength and weakness lie. Also, they're very fun to play and you going to need something other books for stress relief" Zen replied with a smirk.

"I have a few at home she could borrow" Spike chimed in.

"That'll be a good start, now then I want to rest before I have to deal with the crusaders again. Also, you need to explain to Spike about your side, I'll give my side when I'm talking with the girls, so I don't have to give it twice" Zen said as he slid back down.

"Okay, I'll do that. But who are the Crusaders?" Twilight asked as finished doing what she could for Zen's injuries.

"It's what I going to call Rarities sister Sweetie Belle and her friends Applebloom and Scootaloo, is it just this town that has a weird naming sense or is the world in general. Sorry got side-tracked, as for why I'm calling them that I don't know why but something in my mind says that it suits them, but the reason seems to be part of my lost or perhaps sealed memory seeing as they're still there giving me unexplained feelings of Déjà vu with things I've encountered with no clue as to why" Zen replied.

"Okay, come on Spike let's leave Zen alone for now, and I'll do my best to explain to you what is happening in the park currently," Twilight said as they left the room leaving Zen alone.

Zen drifted into a slumber. But if Twilight had stayed for just a moment more, she would have seen Zen's form shift into that of his greeed appearance for a brief second before turning back.

Meanwhile, in a hidden lab, Giru sat at a monitor in his human disguise looking at various screens displaying medals, USB like devices, switches, and several other items along with different types of belts.

"So many projects, the boy is progressing nicely once he becomes more comfortable with the girls I will awaken the medals fully, but first I must trigger that form to plant the seed of doubt. The princess is also progressing well, her powers are combining well with the cores I left her, thought the resonance between those two is strange, it using the medals as a pathway, but I can't find what's causing it. Though it shouldn't matter the world will be brought to the end when the cores take over. Though I do wonder where did those new medals come from, I remember they only made six sets, and Gara made his hidden set. Could their medals not have been the first or did someone in this time period make them." Giru pondered to himself.

Just then the door opened, and a man in a white suit walked in. "Sir we have just been informed that project T2 has been finished and Jun Kazu has been sent to inspect the Museum and collect the project. Also regarding the boy, you said you placed the core medals in for the experiment" the man said with a slight stutter at the end.

"Yes, what about project extinction?" Giru said with a raised eyebrow as he exuded a terrifying aura.

"Well, other than the three medals you mentioned we've detected more though they all seem to be dormant for the moment" the man replied doing his best not to show the fear his boss made him feel. Though he couldn't stop his body shaking.

"I see, how many additional signals have you detected?" Giru asked with a tired sigh. He had grown used to how humans could be over the centuries. Heck, he helped set up this place to try and set up various schemes and fund other plans which might destroy the world should they had succeeded, while waiting for the coffin to be opened.

"Well, not counting the three you mentioned we've detected forty-five unknown cores present in his body, we are still working on why they haven't overloaded him yet, we even more confused on the fact that he still seems human, not counting the effects the three medals put in him" the man replied.

"I see. Keep an eye on the situation. Also, I would like a progress report delivered to my desk for projects legacy cores, project 666 and project Zodiarts and project phantom. You may leave now" Giru replied with a sigh.

The man just meekly nodded and left the room. Giru swiveled in his chair back to the screens and brought his hands together, and he began to contemplate.

"So someone else I using the boy as a playing piece must be the one who brought him here in the first place. I wonder though where they got the cores from, and how they haven't caused him to go out of control yet. Could it be related to how his desire was off when I sensed him, it was empty, yes, but something else was there that shouldn't have been. I wonder if whoever this is trying to use these new cores with the old ones and this thing which is in him to achieve what the foolish king couldn't. Even if it does work, I will make it fail or at least become something suited for ending this desire filled world. Though I should check in on Maki to make sure he'll be ready in case I need a new look" Giru said as he began to type away at the computer.

Heartz angrily paced around the roof he had made his favorite spot since he arrived in this world. On the ground around him where various cards tossed aside scattered, one showed an apple, while another a broken mask, there was one showing a crystal tree and the most prominent one was a card showing the OOOs emblem being consumed by something.

"That bastard, he was there the whole time, I should've of sense him earlier, but there is something else in the fragment, it's familiar but, for eternals sake what the hell kind of fragment did I chose. The law is active and the future no longer certain, of all the bloody abilities it gave him it has to be the bloody one that makes his future unpredictable" He complained as he glanced around the various cards on the ground.

As he was doing this Discord appeared on the roof, wearing a baseball cap, and holding a hot dog in one hand and a tub of popcorn in the other. He looked at Heartz state in confusion.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" Discord asked general concerned for Heartz. For the short period, he knew this being who apparently some kind of omniversal equalizer which was created by a group of beings called the Eternals who essentially work as an omniversal task force that keeps worlds from being destroyed at the wrong moment or causing multiversal or omniversal problems. And one Eternal had apparently thought the best way to not go out of control and abuse his power was to split his soul and make each fragment live a different life so he could have multiple perspectives on all matters and know what it's like to live all types of lives. Though none of them had any of the beings power. Heartz as a joke and for a bigger plan made it cause a few extra copies to be created which he used for his own plans and helping worlds and because he seemed to enjoy messing with the Eternals fragments lives.

"I found where that bastard wild card is and I learned what that asshole did, I thought it was simply his dark side trying to push him, I should of realizing it then, the fragments only ever have one of the personalities in them, not two. I should have known he was special, made for a specific purpose. But I was blind, and I let that stuck up power hungry assholes fragment posses him and do that. I need to contact the Eternals, there they only ones who can seal a fragment. Discord this game got a whole worse before it was simply a fun adventure where the fragment would grow and live a good life help save this world alongside those girls. But it seems that the script has been erased and left for them to write, when I get back I'm going to need your help, events the world would've of just set up to happen we now need to do it ourselves or else this story could have a very bad ending" Heartz said begging to calm down.

"How bad could it be, I mean it's not like there isn't anything they won't be able to stop once they get together and work in harmony" discord responded with a shrug.

"Discord the wildcard I mentioned, has the power to absorb any power and instantly know how to use it, and it is currently in hibernation in the fragment, once Giru tries to turn him fully into a greeed bent on destruction, it will wake up and try to destroy everything he holds dear, and due to some cosmic bullshit the only person who can actually stop him is either a the eternal the fragment came from or the fragment of the same world the wild cards fragment is from. So he will be in control of the only person who could stop him, and don't forget the kid currently has enough medals that he could easily turn into the medal vessel and destroy this world, also he could also begin absorbing your power when it breaks into this world and cause even more damage" Heartz replied with annoyance at Discords apparent dismissal of this event.

"Well shit, is there anything I could do while you're gone trying to contact these eternals?" Discord ask as he realized how serious the situation could become.

"Take this list, it's the major events which are meant to happen next, keep an eye on the fragment make sure these events happen, also take this, it's a special telephone which can reach me across omniverses, call if the purple medals show any signs of full awakening, this either a forced transformation into the purple combo or a greeed transformation that last longer than a few seconds" Heartz said as he handed a scroll and a phone to Discord.

"Got it," Discord said giving a mock salute. Heartz nodded and summoned a door out of thin air. He then removed a pocket watch from inside his jacket, Discord only got a quick glance at what was on it, seeing only the beginnings of some complex design. Heartz placed the pocket watch against the door, and it creaked open. He quickly left through it. Once the door closed it vanished leaving Discord alone on the roof.

"It's time to get to work, wait what this?" He said as he looked at the bottom of the scroll. On it was a smaller list titled possible pairs and plans to mess with Zen's love life. Below where various different names paired with Zen's along with several different situations which could be set up to cause these to happen.

"This might be more fun then I first thought, Kid, once I make sure you don't get possessed by a psycho I going to find your one true pair or at least make your love life a good source of entertainment" Discord said with a chuckle as he rolled up the scroll and put it and the phone away and vanished from the roof.

Zen awoke slowly as the dull pain of his bruises washed over him causing him to let out a small groan as he sat up. "The first of many body pains to come, though I guess Luna wasn't sleeping otherwise I would've visited that dream place again. I should go see if those girls are still here, I hope I can convince them to drop the apprentice thing, this life isn't something people so young should have to deal with" Zen muttered to himself as he got up and changed into a plain purple t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.

He walked out to the kitchen, and as he looked out through the window where food would be placed, he saw the girls and spike all sitting at a table eating the rest of the restaurant empty. They were all happily eating, and the girls were all still in their costumes, with Twilight wearing a purple shirt and a black and violet striped bandanna. Spike was wearing a plain white shirt with a black vest and had an eye patch covering his left eye. They were all happily eating.

Twilight was the first to see him at the window. "Hey, Zen I see you're awake why don't you take a seat, Chiyoko closed recently and cooked this for us. She just went out to pick up some ingredients. Also, the girls have already contacted their families and will wait here for the lift, so I think this is the perfect chance for the explanation" Twilight suggested as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Will do Twi" Zen said with a tired wave. Though as Twilight touched his hand, he suddenly had a strange feeling coming over him. Then in his head, a pair of voices suddenly began to speak. "I will stop Luna and Discord and help my sister," the first one said followed shortly after by a slightly louder one. "I want to learn everything I can about everything."

Zen shook his head as he tried to figure out where they came from, but they suddenly vanished as Twilight let go of him. "Zen are you okay?" She asked as she looked at him with worry.

"Fine, just a headache. Anyway, the others are waiting, we don't want them thinking anything that might not be true" Zen said with a smile as he gave her hair another ruffle and walked past her towards the table.

He took the empty seat between Spike and Rarity and began to put together a plate from the food on the table. "So you girls want to be my apprentices?" Zen said with a sigh as he took a bite of his food.

"Yeah, we want to be cool hero's like you and my sister" Sweetie Belle replied with spirit.

"you know fighting against monsters and baddies saving people" Scootaloo added.

"Being able to protect ourselves and our families" Applebloom finished.

"I see, but I sorry the answers no. I will not make you my apprentices and…"

"But why, is it because where kids, because where to young" Scootaloo interrupted.

"That we're not mature enough to fight monsters" Sweetie Belle continued

"You think you know everything, what gives you the right to say where not able to?" Applebloom finished.

"Okay, first off yes your to young, despite how many shows seem to think that forcing ten-year-olds to deal with the pressure of saving the world is a good idea. But that's not why this life is one filled with danger. One wrong step and we could all die. Think about it today if it wasn't for Twilight using the spell to move you out of the way, you would be dead. The only reason I survived that attack at all was because of my armor. If I didn't have that I would be dead too. Also think about how your family would feel if you were suddenly gone, or that you were constantly tossing yourself into dangerous situations. You have a choice to lie a normal life. I lost mine already and Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity's was taken from them even if they haven't realized it yet. Once you take this path there is no going back, the path we now walk is filled with untold dangers and enemies hidden from us who could strike at any moment" Zen finished with a stern look.

The Crusaders all looked crestfallen, Spike disheartened at the realization of how close he came to death and Twilight and Rarity where busy thinking over what he said about them losing their choice.

"Don't let that cause you any pain. If you want to be heroes there are other ways, you could be like Rarity and work in the food shelter or other charity organization. When you get older, you could train to be doctor, nurse or firefighters all heroes who help save lives. Though if you truly have your mind set on trying to become a hero like a Kamen rider and are going to put yourself in obvious danger regardless of what I tell you. Then the only thing I can do is make sure you don't get yourself killed. You should all begin learning some form of martial arts and practice different skills such as parkour. Most riders I know about have practiced skills like those. I will even be willing to help you with the martial arts with what little I know. But in exchange, you have to promise me not to recklessly try to run into danger and also if you see any monsters like the one you saw me fight this morning or the serpent you will run and try to find one of us. You see being a hero is more than just fighting the bad guys it also knowing when to fight, when to run and when to talk." Zen said with a small smile which gave off a warm feeling to them.

The Crusaders looked at him in a mixture of shock and happiness. While Twilight and Rarity looked at him in shock. "What are you thinking Zen?" Twilight asked him.

"I'm thinking regardless of what I say, these three would continue to run into danger trying to be hero's or wanting to help. So instead of just allowing them to rush into danger unprepared, I instead along with you guys help make them able to keep themselves safe and also this way we can make sure they don't end up doing something stupid trying to prove themselves worthy like tracking down a yummy and dealing with it themselves. Sorry but form how you girls relentlessly tried to track me down this morning I wouldn't put it pass you to try and do something like that" Zen explained.

The Crusaders all looking down in shame as they all realized that they would've of done just that if Zen had said no to their request in order to prove him wrong. The continued to eat with Zen giving them a basic version of the Greeed and his belt's backstory and as he finished his tale a knock came from the entrance.

"Are we expecting someone?" Zen asked as he got up to answer the door.

"That's probably my sister when I called she said she'll come by to pick me up" Applebloom replied from the table.

"Okay," Zen said back as he opened the door.

Standing at the entrance was a girl with long blond hair held in a pony tail. She had a brown cowboy hat on her head and wore an orange shirt over a white top along with blue shorts, and a had a yellow sash tied around her waist with the ends at the back making a kind of tale. On her feet where a pair of brown boots.

"I'm here for Applebloom, I'm sorry if she was any trouble," the girl said with a polite tone.

"No she was fine, I believe she helped in the restaurant, I'm Zen by the way," he said offering a handshake.

"Applejack and I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I'd like it if I can just get Applebloom and head home," Applejack said as she pushed down Zen's hand. But at that moment like when Twilight touched him before he suddenly heard thoses mysterious voices. This time there was a single weak voice that he heard. It sounded like a person who was close to death. "I want to make friends again, I want to trust once more."

"It's okay, I'll just go get her" Zen replied as he went back in and then brought back Applebloom. The two left, and Zen began to think about the voice he heard. Though he ultimately just put them to the back of his head as he went back to the girls. They finished their food and cleaned up their plates. After that Chiyoko returned and Scootaloo's father showed up and took her home. Rarity and Sweetie Belle left after, followed shortly by Twilight and Spike. Zen helped clean up the restaurant despite Chiyoko asking him to rest. She then left to go back to here apartment leaving Zen alone.

Ankh didn't return that night. Though he did text, he was fine and that he got a lead on the Yummy and will send the location when he found something. Zen then went to sleep.

Like the previous two nights, he found himself in the purple room with Luna sitting across from him.

"So I see your group has found another bearer, good for you, don't think the next one will be so easy. So what are we playing tonight?" Luna asked

"It probably will be, whatever plan you are probably working on will backfire, also did you send the sea serpent also I thought I'd introduce you to the persona series" Zen replied back.

"Is it any good, and no I didn't send the serpent, though my spell probably caused it to appear there" Luna replied

"What spell and the series is quite good, I'm starting you on the one I first played Persona 4 golden" Zen answered.

"I cast a spell which would cause more discord shards to be drawn to the city, to keep those girls on their toes, what about you though you seem to have gone through a ringer?" Luna asked noticing Zen less injured state. It seemed that their mental form was a reflection of their physical one as all of Zen's bruises from the attack were still there.

"Serpent death beam to the back, due to bad timing on Twi's part also my powers are draining with repeated uses. Also, you should smile more it would make you look cuter, you evil villain contemplating face is getting boring" Zen replied as a PS vita landed in his hands.

"You think I'm cute?" Luna said in shock as a blush covered her face.

"Yeah, when you aren't trying to kill me or plan to take over the world, you look quite beautiful and cute, I see no point at lying even if where enemies outside in here where frenemies, also I think whoever made this place made it so handheld games are displayed on the tv, so catch" Zen replied tossing the vita to Luna as they still haven't figured out how to leave the chairs yet.

"You idiot, don't say things like that, anyway how do I play this game," Luna asked, her face still blushing.

Zen then began to explain how the game worked as they spent the rest of the night playing persona and discussing the nature of the shadow selves. As Luna had just reached the scene with shadow Yousuke, Zen began to think to himself.

" _I wonder how much of myself have I hidden behind a mask. I've yet to truly show myself to either the girls or Luna. I wonder if in time I'll be able to show them me, or will I continue to hide behind my mask._ "

With a sigh, he felt the pull of his body waking up and he and Luna gave their goodbyes as the returned to the waking world.

As school ended Scootaloo headed towards Diamond Tiara's apartment. Applebloom had found the address and given it to her. She wanted to do this herself, so she had the others head to the café to help out and to check up on Zen. As she entered the building, she could hear Diamond Tiara's voice. She looked around and found her standing by the elevator talking to someone over the phone.

"What do you mean I'm cut off, and I have to learn the value of a dollar" Diamond Tiara screamed into the phone as she hung up.

"Diamond, are you okay?" Scootaloo asked as she walked over to Diamond Tiara who was beginning to cry.

"Scootaloo what are you doing here?" She yelled in a demanding tone as tears could be seen going down her eyes.

"I just wanted to return your scarf, I had it cleaned, and all" Scootaloo said as she presented the bag.

"I don't need your pity, you think just because I've been cut off from my money that I need your pity" Diamond Tiara shouted.

"No, I wasn't doing that, I just wanted to return the scarf," Scootaloo said shows the bag.

"I already said I don't need your pity, I'm perfectly fine thank you," Diamond said as she turned around and entered an elevator which had just arrived. Scootaloo let out a sigh and left knowing that she couldn't do much right now, though she did worry about Diamond Tiara, she was acting weirder than usual.

Meanwhile up in Diamond Tiara's room. She entered and began looking around at all her items. "This is all mine still. Even if he cut's me off this is still all here" She said as she pulled several of the items close to her. Not noticing the nest in the corner began to grow.

Around the same time in the café Zen had been working in the restaurant, as while Chiyoko hadn't wanted him to go to school, he was healed enough that she conceded to allow him to work. As he returned a stack of empty trays, his phone began to go off. He took it from his pocket and answered.

"Hello?" Zen asked into the phone.

"I found the Yummy it's close to hatching, I've texted you the address, I'm going to meet Kougami Twilight managed to figure out which building it was this morning, don't worry Sorain made sure we slept and ate," Ankh said from the other side.

" Got it" Zen replied hanging up.

"Chiyoko, Ankh just called he needs my help I'll be back soon" Zen called out as he left the building before Chiyoko could react.

"I hope that boy will be safe, I don't know what he is doing, but those injuries definitely didn't come from a dumpster" she muttered to herself before going back to work.

Ankh found himself walking into a large office with a small couch where Cadence sat watching him and Kougami was at his desk in front of the window just finishing wrapping a box.

"Welcome Ankh, I knew you'd eventually find my office, it is a private building, but it isn't a secret, though you did take a bit longer than I expected," Kougami said as he looked towards Ankh.

"Well, next time write the address on the card, you have over twenty different offices in his town, due to that I only found this place today. Now then what is the deal you want to make, also were you waiting till arrive to tie that bow?" Ankh asked

"No.."

"Yes, he hadn't left the office so he could be able to do it when you arrived," Cadence said interrupting her father who gave small pout.

"Fine, I was. Now then both you and I want medals. For that, it is GIVE AND TAKE! No problem there right?" Kougami asked.

Ankh had already planned for this, he would repeat the deal the same way as before. He knew for a fact Kougami wouldn't go lower then sixty percent and that they would need his system if they were to be able to get to the yummy attacks quickly and the candroids where a great help during the last time. With an inner smile, he began his act. "Fatal flaw there. I love to take but hate to give" Ankh said as he made his greeed hand appear.

While this was happening, Zen had reached the location Ankh had texted him. To his surprise, he saw Scootaloo coming out of the building.

"Scootaloo what are you doing here?" Zen asked as he rushed over.

"I was trying to return something to a classmate, but I seemed to have caught her at a bad time, and she got upset, but why are you here, is there something you need to fight?" Scootaloo asked back.

"Yes, but I don't which room it's in?" Zen replied.

Before Scootaloo could say anything, the sound of a bike driving up caught both their attention. The turned to she sunset driving over on a ride vendor.

"I think I can help you with that," she said as she pulled out a small hand computer and opened it. On it showed an image of a window where the yummy nest was clearly visible.

"This is live footage of room 2342, at the top of the building," Sunset said as from the air a taka can carrying a batta can descended towards them both turning back into can form and falling into Sunset's hands.

"That's Diamond Tiara's room," Scootaloo said causing the other two to look at her.

"Applebloom got me here room number so I could return the scarf to her, that's the number see," she said as she showed them a scrap of paper with the exact same number on it.

"Don't worry I'll help her, Sunset keep here her I'll go get the other one form the room?" Zen said as he ran into the building transforming as he did.

Up in the room, Diamond sat at a table ordering items on the computer. The screen flashed briefly saying her card was invalid. "Invalid, dam, next one then," She said as she took another card. As she did, she heard the sound of gurgling sound. She turned around to see the nest encroaching on her.

She let out a scream and began to run down the corridor. She tripped but was caught by Zen. "It's okay, I got you. I'll get you to safety" Zen said as he grabbed her in a bridal carry and rushed downstairs.

He reached Sunset and Scootaloo who were sitting on a bench, the ride vendor having changed back to it's vending machine mood. "Mind her, I'll be borrowing the bike to deal with the yummies," he said as he went over to the machine and inserted a cell medal. He hit the button, but nothing happened.

"Goddammit, speed up the bloody deal Ankh, we don't have the time for this" Zen muttered as he heard glass break and saw the yummies crawling down the building.

Back in the office this was all witnessed by Ankh and Kougami. The deal had more or less gone the same for the most part, and they'd soon reach the conclusion.

"Sixty percent no higher" Ankh shouted making sure his tone sounded genuine.

"Happy birthday," Kougami said with a smirk as he opened the box to reveal a cake with sixty percent on it made out of blueberries.

"Bastard, also here's Zen's guess," Ankh said as he handed him the letter.

"I see, also I would like a hundred cell medals as an advance payment" Kougami said as he took the letter.

"Tch, Here take them now activate the system again," Ankh said as he brought out the medals from his hand, causing them to fall to the ground and table.

Kougami smiled as he opened the letter but a look of curiosity filled his face as he read the letter. Not only did it match what he had put on the cake, but also it mentioned he would make the cake and what the fruit he used to make the number was. "It seems that Zen is a good guesser, I will be sure to send a core medal your way as soon as possible and here is the list of core medals we are in current possession of," Kougami said as he handed Ankh a piece of paper. On the screen, the ride vendor transformed allowing Zen to use it.

Back with the girls Diamond and Scootaloo watched as Zen drove off to fight the yummies.

"What are those things?" Diamond Tiara asked as she looked at the creatures pouring out of her room.

"Those are creatures born of human greed," Sunset said as she and Scootaloo tried to comfort the girl.

"from humans?" Diamond asked looking at the yummies.

Sunset gave a nod in response.

"Then that's mine?" She questioned as the yummies escaping caused her clothes to fly out of the room with them.

"So that what I was clinging to. We're rich but I always felt empty, father was always busy with work and mom was always concerned with her other rich friends I was alone most of the time. Then when I came to school wearing some luxurious clothes and everyone was paying attention to me, It felt good, I knew it was because of the clothes, so I wanted more, and more so I could keep that feeling" Diamond said getting a look of pity and understanding form the other two.

"You know there is nothing wrong with wanting something, but the thing is you shouldn't cling to something. What is important is what you do with your desire and not letting it control you. I understand that you may be lonely, but you don't need to draw everyone attention. You can talk to your parents about this and trust me when you make real friends you won't need all that stuff. I mean isn't Scootaloo here friend" Sunset asked.

"I don't know, I've been horrid to her and insulted her I don't think she'd want to be my friend" Diamond Tiara replied.

"Look, if your willing to, I don't mind starting over. Hi, I'm Scootaloo" Scootaloo said as she held out her hand to Diamond Tiara.

"Do you really mean it?" Diamond Tiara asked unsure if this was a genuine offer or just going to be a cruel joke.

"Of course it is silly" Scootaloo replied with a smile.

"Then, Hi I'm Diamond Tiara, would you be my friend," She said as she shook Scootaloo's hand.

"Of course," Scootaloo said with a smile. Sunset looked at both of them with a smile on her face.

Back with the yummies Zen was doing his best with the bike and Medajalibur, but their numbers were overwhelming.

"Dammit, there's too many of them, and there all creepy hand face fish. How did Eiji beat this one in the show?" Zen muttered as he knocked them back.

The yummies which resembled small fish except for the fact their mouths looked like a pair of hands, began to gather and turn in to a giant floating one. Zen quickly reached for his medal holder on the side of the belt the two green cores he had taken from Uva catching his eye's. "Of course I can use them, but first," Zen said as he pulled out his Batta Can and opened it. Luckily it connected to the one Sunset had on her.

"Hey, do you read me?" Zen spoke into, hearing the sound of the three jumping on the other side.

"Zen, is that you what are you doing aren't you supposed to be fighting the yummies?" Scootaloo asked form the other side.

"I'm about to use a certain medal combo, but it will drain me, so I just wanted to give you a heads up so you can collect my unconscious body and bring it back to the café or at least get Ankh to come pick me up" Zen replied as he put the can down and removed the Tora and Taka medal from the driver, replacing them with the Kuwagata and Kamakiri medals. With scanner in hand, he ran it across the driver.

" **Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta: (Buzz) Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba!** "

(Cue Got to keep it Real, GATAKIRIBA combo melody)

As the rings all stopped on green the slammed into Zen changing his armor to all green. The Kuwagata core had made his helmet have a green Kuwagata beetle design on it with its pincers becoming horns form the helmet. Zen felt first overwhelmed by the burst of power that the full combo gave him, it was like a river rushing forward, but the next minute everything was calm, and he felt as if someone had given him a tap which allowed him to control the flow. " _I thought I was meant to feel overwhelmed by the power and have less control as it played on my desire, either I have something wrong with me, or maybe my desire doesn't match with the power the combo gives. That what I remember reading when I looked into them before that you gain less control the more the power of the full combo aligns with your desire. I'll ask Ankh about when I wake up, now it's time to fight. Where the hell did the song come from as soon as I scanned the medals It started playing, I wonder if the belt does sing_ " Zen thought as he focused the power of the medals.

The emblem on his chest began to glow, and suddenly he began to split off into multiple copies of himself. Soon an army of Gatakiriba Zen's stood ready to fight. All of them took the scanner and scanned the belt.

" **Scanning Charge**!" all the belts shouted one after another. All the Zen's crouched down and the jumped towards the floating group of yummies. They all rider kicked the way into the beast and began destroying the yummies on by one from the inside. With the army of copies, it only took a short while to destroy all the yummies, though unnoticed to him a few of them had managed to escape. As the last one was defeated the copies, all went back into the original Zen. The fatigue hit him in one big wave as the transformation undid itself. As he fell into a deep sleep, he caught sight of Ankh, Sunset, Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara running over to him.

Count the medals

Red: Taka x3 , Kujaku, Condor

Yellow: Lion, Tora x3, Cheetah x3

Green: Kuwagata, Kamakiri x2 , Bata x2

Blue: Shachi, Unagi, Tako

Grey: Sai, Gorilla, Zou

Orange: Cobra, Kame, Wani

Black: Sasori, Kani, Ebi

Poseidon: Same, Kujira, Ookamiuo

Lost Medals: Shika, Gazelle, Ushi, Mukade, Hachi, Ari, Seiuchi, Shirokuma, Penguin, Yadokari, Panda, Kangaroo

Also as an added bonus Kougami's medal count

Red: Kujaku

Yellow: Lion,

Green:

Blue: Unagi,

Grey: Gorilla

 **AN:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Now on to a few things. First off Apologies if any was out of character, not counting AJ as I'm currently trying to write her based on the Mauroz comic version of her, and also apologize if Diamond Tiara seemed out of character as that is most likely due to me trying to fit her with the yummy. It shouldn't be the problem in the future as I plan to keep her a more or less cameo appearances in later chapters.**

 **On another note, due to my own second-guessing and to try and improve the quality of future chapters I'm looking for beta readers to help me proof the story. So if you are interested in being one for this story, PM. Though you'll need to be decently knowledgeable about My little pony friendship is magic, and Kamen rider OOOs and it wouldn't hurt to have some general knowledge on the Mauroz comic.**

 **And finally regarding the songs for the new full combos I've chosen a few to be placeholders they are:**

 **Black Combo: reckless and the brave**

 **Shigazeshi Combo: Roundtable rivals Lindsey Stirling**

 **Mukachiri Combo: Sonic knight of the wind**

 **Seishirogin Combo: Still looking**

 **Saramiuo Combo: Master of tides Lindsey Stirling**

 **Most of these are either tunes I found as good battle music as fit with the Combo or I just like the song and sort of worked, but I knew there could be a better song out there. So once again if you have a suggestion for a song to play when a combo is used either pm me or put it in a review. Also I probably won't be posting another chapter for a while due to me starting back working on Essays so I don't get to overloaded with them in a few weeks' time.**

 **Until next time this is the Eternal Wander Spero Omnes Signing out.**


	7. An

**AN:**

 **Now before anyone jumps to conclusion I am not stopping or discontinuing medals of harmony, it would be most accurate to say it is on hiatus or I've placed it on the back burner for a while.**

 **There are several reason for this, the first and foremost is that I rushed into this story cramming several things I really should of just kept out or brought in later. I.E. Heartz. But I also feel that I currently don't have the proper skills to fully make use of the ideas I have. It actually do to a general problem I have when writing my stories, I come up with interesting ideas are standalone scenes but fleshing them out and creating a path between events which both make sense and doesn't seem like it's being tacked on is one of my main problems. For example one of the ideas I had for later in this story was that Zen would lose the OOOs driver for a while and make use of various other rider belts to fight off various kaijin form the series the belts where from, examples of belts which might have been used would be kabuto zecter, IXA Knuckle, Foruze Driver, a lost driver with the Eternal Memory, the ryuki decks and possibly one of the drivers from ex aid.**

 **Now for what's happening next I have several possible plans**

 **One is that I'll either try to force another chapter of this out or start working on a rewrite, or possibly even an alternate version of this where Zen makes use of the fourze driver due to the shared theme of the power of friendship between foruze and My little pony, though if I did this I would probably be more taking elements of the Mauroz comic verse while carfting something similar but different for the story as if I go the foruze route I plan to make Luna take the roll of Kengo, and probably mess around with the ages of the main six and other characters.**

 **Other plans would include me working on the other story ideas I have in my vault which if any of you are interested in reading simply pm me and depending on what people want to see I would try on work on it, though for some of them I will need to do some research in order to make sure I can make best use of the idea.**

 **The first is a story currently under the working title of Spectrobes academy. It is based on the spectrobes games, though in this case there would be a bigger universe with cameos and elements for other franchises with characters popping up as cameos. The story follows a version of zen who is a student at the nanior academy for officers and spectrobes masters, gets the memories of a another version of zen for a world where the games exist with this knowledge he and his partner would accidentally get sent to the Kaio system where they would play out Spectrobes origins before moving on to the main plot which would deal with them keeping the cosmolink and the geos choosing partners with Zen been chosen by Kaio and become a target of a revived maja and a host of other krawl.**

 **The second story idea is called Shattered infinity. The current idea is that a version of zen happens to find his friend stein messing with the infinity stones of their universe which stein found. An accident happens and the universe essentially shatters. Zen being the closes to the stones attempts to fix it. But he is only able to create a patchwork world with the infinity stone all disappearing. The patchwork world took form the various comics and DVDs around steins room to fix the broken parts making the world now have superheros and villains, speffically characters like danny phantom, the power puff girls, Xj9 as well as a few charcters such as batman, wonder woman, captain America, spider man and a whole lot of other characters from various worlds due to botched job. As for the infinity stones when the scattered they each fused with a different person, though for the sake of making it more interesting during the brief moment when zen was fixing the world his subconscious modified the stones. This would be to allow me to be a bit freer with what they can do and who some powers will work for the stones. The soul stone end up fusing with Danny phantom, the power with blossom of the power puff girls, Time with a second oc of mine called corona, space fused with Zen and he had manged to hold on to mind which he used to help fix up a beat up Xj9, who through an AI stein's guidance Zen fixes but ends up with her looking like Hatsune Miku with her ponytails in the style of Jenney's. As for the reality stone, that is currently with a being calling himself reality and seems to be guiding the other stone holders towards something and also refers to them only by their stones.**

 **The final story idea is a crossover of Yokai watch and Rosario vampire. The idea is instead of Moka being shunned in junior high, she meets zen who has just recently received the youkai watch and they become friends, they meet others including a younger Mizore and together they deal with various Yokai and the events of the first two games, before going on to Yokai academy where there friendship and the Yokai watch will cause various changes.**

 **In the end I do apologise for the fact that I won't have a new chapter up for a while, and that Medals of Harmony will be on Hiatus for future notice but I will not abandon it. As above I will either retool it or fix it. Though in the coming months one shots or the first chapters of the ideas above might be posted depends if I can get a good chapter written with out adding to much unneeded addition and have properly planned out the parts.**

 **Though as one last thing for medals of harmony I was working on was possibly opening bit which is below, it's my first time and it wasn't fully completed, and the song I chose with it is Bad Apple by Zun, which I think is an opening for a touhou game, I don't know really as I happen to come across the metal English cover of this song as I was listening to a music mix on youtube I had playing and felt it fit the idea I had around Zen character in this particular setting,**

Opening tune

(medals fall and different characters appear in pairs one standing the right way up and the other upside down as each colour medal appears. Red medal Ankh and Sorain, blue medal, pinkie and Mezool, sliver medal Fluttershy and Gamel, yellow medal Rainbow and Kazari. Purple medal, Zen and Luna. Black medal, Kougami and Giru. Orange medal, Apple jack and Rarity. Poseidon medal Twilight and Sunset. Lost medals rest of the main cast and several figures in shadows hiding their identity. Logo appears as the scene begins to change.

Ever on and on I continue circling

(Zen running through a empty void wearing a cloak alone as photos of him and the girls falling down around him)  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony

( a dark shadow with yellow eyes begins to rise up as if to swallow him whole)  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

(the photos begin to turn to dust as strands of shadow shoot up restraining zen/  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

(the scene breaks like a mirror shattering, and zen is now falling into darkness as cell medals and core medals begin floating past him, until he smash through an image of his greeed form)  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

(scene shifts to Zen now standing in a living room five corpse sitting on couches as if they were watching a movie, a knife slightly hidden behind the bodies)  
To tell me who I am, who I was

( Zen finds himself between the previous scene and a set of the girls, Chiyoko, ankh, the crusaders, sunset, Goto all having fun in the Cous Coussier)  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind

(both scenes begin to break a fire consuming the corpse while the one in front slowly begins to fade and turn to dust)  
Till I can't break free  
And

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel

(Zen is in the dream room, Luna's chair is empty but is consumed by shadows as he turns to look at it. A faded luna visible at the room edge)  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

(Zen screams as he tries to reach for Luna but she begins to fade away leaving him alone)  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back

(Zen is standing in the room in front of him is his greeed form while behind him is a younger version of him playing with a toy Kamen rider belt.)  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?

(Both sides begin to shatter and a shadow of someone else appears behind him)  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand

(Zen falls to his knees screaming as the figure scatters into shades of his friends all turing their back and walking away into a light)  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white

(Zen stands their on the edge of a white room)  
(Scene changes to Luna Standing on a cliff with a full moon behind her.  
Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony

(The scene breaks and she is now riding on a carousel with Zen)  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm  
(the scene slowly begins to fade as shadows begins to form on her into the nightmare moon armour)  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was

(Luna falls away from her body where Nightmare moon know stands and begins to fall into darkness with images of various memories from her current and past life flying past her)  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free  
And  
(She crashes down into a pool of darkness)  
Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel

(She finds herself in the dream room, but Zen's chair is empty and as she turns to look it shatters into a pile of medals)  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go

(Zen in his greeed form stands at the edge of the room and Luna reaches out to try to reach him but like the chair he shatters into medals.)  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black

 **The Eternal Wanderer Spero Signing out**

 **Ps. If I can I will most likely be shifting my user name to being The Enteral Wanderer Zen so I don't know if this will cause any problems but just in case here's notice that I'm doing it.**


End file.
